Sugar Rush
by Naughtypanther77
Summary: Gaara is having a bad reaction to Matsuri's favorite snack. Suna needs help from Naruto but just how far will Naruto help the redhead in his time of need. Lime in second chapter. Lemon in third and fourth chapter. First lemon/lime so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Sugar Rush Chapter 1

'_Finally the last one' _Gaara thought as he finished the signing the last piece of paperwork before he stood up and stretched, muscles aching a bit after sitting in a chair for so long. Gaara went out to the balcony and looked over Suna, the sun high in the sky forcing everybody to find shelter in their homes making the village look deserted. Gaara let out a sigh as he looked around for something to do since all his paperwork was done.

"I guess I could get ready for my trip to Konoha" Gaara muttered as he walked back into his office just as somebody knocked on the door. "Enter" Gaara said calmly as he made it back to his desk just as Matsuri walked into the room, chewing on something in her mouth.

"Um, Gaara-sama...can I go with you on your trip to Konoha, please?" Matsuri asked after she swallowed what she was eating, blushing throughout the whole thing. Gaara mentally smiled and nodded, which made Matsuri cheer in happiness while Gaara chuckled. As Matsuri was about to leave to pack, Gaara's curiosity peaked as he saw her bite into something else in her hand.

"Matsuri, what are eating?"

"Hm, *swallow*, chocolate chip cookie" she responded and frowned when Gaara blinked as if confused. "You have had a cookie before right?" Matsuri said, knowing about Gaara's past and wondering how she would react if Gaara had said no. Gaara stood there and thought before he nodded and said he had when he was little.

"I think I had one once but they soon took them away from me, saying it was bad for my health or something?"

Matsuri was sad that Gaara hadn't had a cookie since he was little, seeing as they was here favorite snack she decided to be nice and handed the redheaded Kazekage 10 of the chocolate chip coated cookie. Gaara blinked in surprise as he said thanks before he bit into one of the gooey cookies just as Matsuri closed the door to his office.

'_Good deed done for the day' _Matsuri thought as she finished the cookie in her hand and looked inside the package to see they was all gone. 'Aw, oh well, I'll just get some more' she thought as she made her way done the hall, almost skipping as she was excited to go to Konoha. As she was going to pack, she passed Temari and Kankuro who was on their way to Gaara's office to see if he was almost ready to go to Konoha. When they passed Matsuri they could see how happy she was and asked what had her in a good mood.

"Gaara-sama said I could go to Konoha with you" she said loudly as they smiled, saying good as they knew how much she wanted to visit the hidden leaf village. As Matsuri had a fist in the air in celebration, Temari and Kankuro noticed the empty cookie package that gave them a weird feeling of dread as they asked Matsuri about it. "Huh, oh I gave Gaara-sama some cookies. I never knew he wasn't allowed to have cookies when he was little" Matsuri said until she stared at Temari and Kankuro who went eerily quiet. Matsuri took a step back when she noticed the looks of horror on the two Sand sibling's faces.

"WHAT!" they screamed before they bolted passed Matsuri who, now wearing a confused look, followed them and asked what was wrong but wasn't answer. As they neared the door, they sensed a high level of chakra that could have only meant one thing.

"No Gaara, don't eat the-" they screamed as they opened the door to see their worst nightmare. Matsuri looked in with a shock look on her face.

"NNNNN-"

_*Konoha*_

"NARUTO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sakura screamed as she, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi was chasing the hyper-active blonde who was laughing loudly at his latest prank.

"Aw come on, all I said was that you looked a little hot and needed to cool down" Naruto yelled, looking back before he dodged a kunai thrown by Sakura who was growling.

"You ruined my hair with your stupid water balloons!" she yelled back as she pulled out more kunai and tossed them left and right, Naruto dodging all of them and still gaining ground.

"I heard ice water wall good for the scalp" Naruto said jokingly before he created several clones that went into separate directions, confusing the team. They stopped, breathing hard after chasing Naruto for a couple of hours, and gave up on the chase.

"How does he have so much energy?" Yamato breathed heavily as they headed home to change out of their wet clothes thanks to Naruto. The clones watched as the team left before dispersing while the original was hiding in a tree at the top in the leaves, snickering at how he outran is team again.

"Heh, only a select few can catch me" Naruto said as he sat back on the tree limp he was resting on only to nearly fall off when an Anbu appeared out of nowhere on the other end.

"You're wanted at the office immediately" the panther-masked Anbu said before she disappeared with a 'swoosh'. Naruto, still hanging on the branch, muttered under his breathe about Anbu not helping him as he sighed and let go. He jumped from branch to branch down to the ground before he took off toward the office, not wanting to give the Hokage a reason to send him flying.

'_I wonder what baachan wants' _Naruto thought not paying attention to his surroundings as a dark blur was crossing his path. The blur collided with Naruto, knocking them both to the ground. _'Ow, what the heck was that?' _Naruto thought before he looked up and saw that he had collided with a person but what shocked him was who it was.

"Gaara, is that you?" Naruto said as he stood up and helped the redhead up before looking at him with a frown. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he noticed some changes in Gaara's behavior. The redhead had slight bounce as he stood in place as if he couldn't hold still and his eyes were wide and glowed a bit as if high on something. A confused Naruto tried to stop him from bouncing by placing his hands on his shoulders but that didn't help.

"When did you get here Gaara and where are-"

"GAARA!" some screamed.

Said redhead and Naruto looked up to see Kankuro, Temari, and Matsuri rushed toward them before they stopped, breathing hard as if they've been running a long time. "Hey Kankuro, Temari, Matsuri what's going on?" Naruto asked as he saw something like a leash in Kankuro's hands. With a growl, the puppeteer grabbed Gaara's shirt and clicked the leash on to what Naruto now saw was a body harness.

"What the hell are you doing to Gaara? Why does he have that thing on?" Naruto said angrily while Temari told him to calm down before they started to walk away with Naruto in tow.

"We'll explain in a minute" Matsuri said quickly when she saw the blonde was about to protest some more because of some of the looks they got as they headed to Tsunade's office. There things was only getting interesting as the truth of Gaara's behavior came out.

"NANI" Tsunade yelled as she looked at the two older Sand siblings who nodded while Naruto asked them if they was joking in which Matsuri shook her head no.

"That's why Gaara never had another cookie since he was young. The first cookie we gave him, nobody could catch him, not even our fastest shinobi and all because he's hyped up on sugar. 1 cookies equals up to a day of nonstop energized sugar rush. He had 10 cookies so it would normally be 10 days of hyped up brother" Temari shuddered at this while Kankuro sighed and said that the count was lower know.

"Since he was running nonstop, and nearly dragged me through the desert, 2 days has passed and now we have a little more than a week before he returns to normal or find some kind of way to burn off this sugar faster" Kankuro sighed while Matsuri and Naruto turned to look for the redhead and sweat dropped at the sight. Gaara was literally darting around the room, looking at everything in sight which Tsunade found comical, serious, and a little scary at the same time.

"I see what your problem is but how can I help?" Tsunade asked as turned to look at the Sand siblings who were suddenly very close as they asked her if there was anything she could do. Leaning back a bit due to their closeness, Tsunade closed her eyes to think before she said she could examine but it would only proof what they already know.

"The only conclusion I can come up with is that he has to burn the sugar rush off."

These words made Temari, Kankuro, and Matsuri hang their heads in defeat while a nagging and bad feeling started to bother Naruto. Tsunade could see just how tired the trio was from their slumped posture and start of bags under their eyes.

"This is just great, nobody we know has nearly as much energy as Gaara does right now. I mean you had to be a hyperactive knucklehead who isn't afraid to hang around him when he's like this and…"

Everybody in the room grew quiet before an equally looking evil smile appeared on their faces as they turned to look at Naruto who sweat dropped at the strange looks.

"Why are staring at me like that?" Naruto asked uneasy, slowly backing away as Temari and Kankuro quickly approached him, begging him to help.

"I'll treat this as a mission if so be it" Tsunade responded, seeing just how desperate Kankuro and Temari were as they were nearly on bended knees in asking the blonde.

"What do you need me to do?" Naruto asked as Temari and Kankuro jumped up in happiness.

"All you got to do is keep Gaara busy and out of trouble until the sugar rush is over" they explained as Naruto sighed and agreed.

"Fine but wait…where's Gaara?" the blonde asked as they looked and noticed that his body harness had been undone. That's when they realized that the hyper redhead had left the room.

"…KUSO!" everybody in Konoha heard screamed from the Hokage's office to the point it drew the Anbu who was nearly ran down as the Sand nin ran out the door while Tsunade and Naruto jumped out the window, not wanting to waste time. They met at the bottom, looking around frantically for the out of character redhead.

"Where is he? Where in the world would Gaara-sama go?" Matsuri cried as they looked around, hoping to spot the Kazekage while Naruto grew quiet as he thought of something.

"I know where he is" Naruto said suddenly before he took off in one direction with the others quickly on his tail. The followed the blonde to the park where what they saw nearly made their hearts stop. There was Gaara, standing there and talking with Gai and Lee, which would have been okay if it was for the bad feeling that they felt before they saw the green jumpsuit in Gai's hands.

"You better save him" Naruto said calmly as the sand nin's eyes widen in horror before they jumped into action, almost literally.

"NO!" they screamed as they quickly made their way to the park at a breakneck pace while Tsunade, Naruto, and Matsuri watched in silent humor as Temari ripped the green jumpsuit from Gaara's hands while Kankuro grabbed the back of Gaara's collar and literally dragged him away. "OVER OUR DEAD BODIES!" they screamed as they dragged Gaara away while Naruto, Matsuri, and Tsunade followed them, silently laughing while Lee and Gai sweat dropped at the weird scene. The older Sand siblings dragged the youngest brother to the nearest training grounds, dropping him on the ground as they sighed, leaning against a tree. "We're getting too old for this" they grumbled as the others joined them.

"I'm bored" Gaara stated dryly as he looked around for something to do.

"Well what do you want to do Gaara-sama?" Matsuri asked, hoping they could find something to keep him occupied.

"Everything" he stated simply.

With this they all turned to Naruto, near tears, as they asked him if he had a way to get rid of the sugar rush in which he answered that he did. They nearly suffocated him in a hug before they let him go and told them to get a move on.

"Come on Gaara, let's go have some fun" Naruto sighed as he and the redhead went into the woods, Matsuri deciding to tag along while the older siblings sighed in relief.

"I'll be happy when this whole thing is over" they grumbled as they watched the trio leave before they headed back to the office, relieved that Gaara was being taken care of but they couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to go down.

*in the forest*

"So, what do you got plan to help with Gaara-sama's sugar rush?" Matsuri asked after they had walked several feet into the forest. Matsuri grew uneasy when she noticed the smirk on Naruto's face.

"I finally got me a pranking buddy" Naruto said which drew Gaara's attention as he heard the happiness and excitement in the blonde's voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Gaara gets bored easily right? So what we need to do is keep him busy with something different yet exciting at all times. Pranking is the answer to your question?"

"I don't know about this, I'm supposed to be keeping watch over him and making sure he's safe and what you're planning I can't do by myself" Matsuri said worried that something would happen to Gaara while Naruto tried to think of something to get Matsuri on his side.

"Hey, how about I get somebody to join us that way you won't have to watch him by yourself?" Naruto suggested in which Matsuri thought about it before she nodded and said okay. "To Hinata's house" Naruto shouted as he picked up Matsuri and took off through the trees, Gaara right beside him, as they made their way to the Hyuuga Manor. Along the way he spotted Hinata coming from the Dango Shop in which he hopped over rooftops to land right in front of her with Gaara.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling before she looked at that his guest and greeted them before she asked what Naruto needed. Naruto explained his predicament and asked her to join in which she said yes, happy to join him on his "mission". "So what are you planning to do for pranks first?" Hinata said with a grin, having grown out of her stuttering stage, as she looked at the blonde she knew always had a trick up his sleeve. Naruto just smirked in answer as they headed to Naruto's apartment. There, Naruto informed them of his plan which had them giggling, Matsuri even asking if he always did this which they responded with a yep, before they left to go pull their latest prank.

"Let's leave Gaara's gourd here just in case something goes wrong. Don't want him hurting anybody out of a misunderstanding" Naruto said as he placed the sand gourd to the side of his bed before the four shinobi and kunoichi went to find their first victim.

"Kakashi-sensei" a voice cried out that attracted the copy nin's attention as he looked up from his book to see who needed him. "Super sexy no jutsu" he heard Naruto cry before Naruto showed off his new form that had many of the perverts around fly back in a nosebleed. Kakashi's eye widen at the new form before he shook his head and gave Naruto a smile.

"You've really improved on your sexy no jutsu Naruto" Kakashi said as he watched his student change back to his normal self, scratching his head.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said with a grin before he took off toward the town, a silent snicker coming from him. Kakashi raised a brow at the odd behavior before he looked back down at his book and twitched. They had switched his book with a decoy that had a picture of a tanuki and kitsune sticking their tongues out at him. Kakashi was upset, which many guessed when he let out an angry roar and ran after the blonde.

"Naruto, give me back my book" the copy nin said as he chased after the blonde who was laughing his head off before he created several hundred clones that concealed Gaara who had joined him after he swapped the books. The duo dodged when a shot of fireballs destroyed several of Naruto's clones.

"Whoa, he's serious this time" Naruto said surprised while Gaara smiled and said it made it more fun which Naruto nodded and he created more clones that soon started to taunt Kakashi as they made him think he had burnt his favorite book. The real Naruto and Gaara were in the front and managed to avoid being caught, enjoying every last second of Kakashi's torture. After about an hour, they finally dropped the book before heading off through the alleys, staying hidden. They watched as a tired, angry, and extremely irritated Kakashi picked up his book, breathing heavy, as he looked around before he sighed and went back to his book, grumbling about getting even later.

"That was fun" Gaara said, eyes glowing brightly as Naruto nodded before they snuck out of the alley and through the town to the forest where the girls were waiting, laughing at the prank while the boys mocked bowed as if ending a show.

"When Gaara-sama is like this, you two make a deadly combo" Matsuri said, wiping away a tear as Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

"So, who's next Naruto" Gaara said, bouncing slightly again as the blonde thought as he looked around and noticed Konohamaru nearby. Naruto just grinned as he turned back to the others.

"The deadly duo is about to become the troublesome trio" Naruto whispered before he ran over to Konohamaru while Hinata explained to Matsuri and Gaara about Konohamaru being as much of a prankster as Naruto which made Matsuri mutter 'uh oh' but a smile etched on her face. Naruto soon came back with the scarf wearing shinobi who had a large grin on his face as he said he was more than happy to help as Naruto explained his latest idea.

"If we're going to do all that then we need a disguise or something so they won't recognize the Kazekage" Matsuri muttered as they agreed and asked what.

"We're kind of short on money so what you have in mind?" Naruto was asking before Hinata cleared her throat and pulled out a large cat wallet stuffed to the brim.

"I just got my allowance so I can pay for whatever we need" Hinata said with a smile as she started to walk toward the nearest store with everybody following, thinking the same thing.

'_That's an allowance?'_

As they got over their surprise they followed Hinata and bought new outfits that would help them blend in and two fake Anbu mask in the form of a weasel, badger, and a monkey for Konohamaru. Matsuri left and bought 6 tomatoes, which she handed out to Naruto, Gaara, and Konohamaru before they headed to the training grounds.

"Ready" Naruto stated as he unsealed a slingshot and put his two tomatoes in it before stretching it back, aiming at his target.

"Ready" Konohamaru stated as he aimed, a large grin on his face as he closed one eye.

"Ready" Gaara said as he smiled behind his mask, before he tightened the slingshot before he yelled fire and let the tomatoes go along with the others before they bolted as not to get caught.

"Jackpot" the trio said as they heard the tale signs of their tomatoes hitting targets as Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi cried out in anger as the sounds of leaves rustling signified that the chase was on.

"Time for operation get away" Naruto said as he quickly made a clone that hosted Konohamaru onto his back while Naruto and Gaara did the same to Hinata and Matsuri then with their own natural energy and speed they propelled themselves through the forest and back through town. Naruto when jumping over roofs, created several clones to go grab their things and meet at the designated spot as they group taunted their chasers and dodged attacks shot at them.

"I never had so much fun in my life" Gaara said happily as he and the group whooped in the air as the world around them blurred at the speed they were going. They was going so fast they had barely recognized Kankuro and Temari, who was just stepping out of the administrative building, as they let out animal like cries just for fun as they tried and ditched the pursuing team long enough to make their grand escape.

"…was that Gaara and Naruto?" Temari asked as she looked at her brother who shook his head, saying that Gaara would never move that fast, then watched as the teams yelled at the three runners talking about getting them for their prank.

"See, Gaara would never pull pranks, not even with Naruto and he did promise us he would keep him busy so no harm done" Kankuro waved away, really wanting to go to the hotel to get some sleep but Temari dragged him along as she said they were going to go search for Gaara.

"Finally" Naruto sighed as they managed to ditch the group with a smoke bomb, some shadow clones, henging, and more burst of speed.

"**Seems like you're having an interesting day"** Kyuubi said from his cage as he watched all the events unfold, a grin on his face as he sensed something different about the situation.

'_Yea'_ Naruto thought, breathing heavily, as they made their way to a medium-sized pond where they found his clones already waiting for them. They went in separate directions to change into their swimming clothes before Naruto, Hinata, and Konohamaru jumped into the pond, washing away their adventure and to help with their cover story if anyone asked.

"You really thought of everything" Matsuri said as she and Gaara stood on the banks, an uneasy look on her face.

"You too don't know how to swim?" Konohamaru asked as he dived underwater while Hinata floated around, enjoying the warmth of the late day. When the duo shook their heads, they said they would teach them and eased them into the water. Naruto decided to teach Gaara as Hinata thought Matsuri while Konohamaru played around.

"**I got to admit, that brat looks good for someone who doesn't do much taijutsu…I wonder who would be the uke, you or him?"**

'_KURAMA, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?'_

"**Oh come on brat, I know you noticed how well shaped that sand brat is and you've had your eye on him for some time now. I stuck inside you so I can see your thoughts, even the ones you didn't want anybody to see."**

'_You perverted kitsune, stay out of my thoughts'_

"**Get laid for once and I might"**

'_Horny baka kitsune'_ Naruto grumbled in his mind as he refocused and continued to teach Gaara to swim. Naruto had to admit though that Gaara did look good, his pale skin seeming to glow in the setting sun, an aura of innocence and mischief around him. His blood-red hair was sticking to the sides of his boyish face that was shaping nicely as his teal eyes shined with so many emotions it was hard to decipher them all.

"Naruto, Gaara, Matsuri, where are you?" they all looked up when they heard yelling and smirked to each other before their faces went blank and they told them their position. Kankuro, Temari, Tsunade, and Jiraiya suddenly appeared and stopped when they noticed where they were.

"What are you doing to Gaara and Matsuri?" they asked as they watched Matsuri floated around on her back while Gaara had a splashing contest with Konohamaru.

"We were teaching them how to swim. We've been here all day, why is something wrong" Hinata asked as Kankuro shot a look at Temari while Tsunade and Jiraiya had skeptical looks but sighed and said it was getting late before they left. As soon as they were out of sight the group let out low laughs before they got out of the water to towel dry as Naruto looked over Gaara once more.

'_I wonder if Gaara likes me too, hm, who would be uke in our relationship-'_ Naruto thought, having realized he was gay a long time ago, before he shook his head at his thoughts. _'What am I thinking? Gah, I blame you Kyuubi'_ Naruto thought angrily while the kitsune let out a bark-like laugh as he muttered to just give in to temptation. While Naruto was talking/arguing with Kyuubi, Hinata and Matsuri noticed the looks he was shooting at Gaara before equal grins appeared on their faces.

'_Time to get planning'_ they both thought as they walked back to Konoha, the boys looking forward to an exciting week full of action, and the girls looking for some _action _in the exciting week. Night had fallen when they returned and the group separated, saying they would meet up again in the morning.

"Well good night Gaara" Naruto said as he walked back to his apartment but watched as Gaara followed him. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he sawed the sadness in Gaara's eyes.

"I don't want to be left alone" Gaara said sadly that nearly broke Naruto's heart as he came up with a plan. Naruto created a clone that was to stay with Gaara during the night.

"He can stay with you through the night" Naruto said, trying hard not to yawn before he told Gaara to stay out of trouble and maybe pull a prank during the night if he got bored. The redhead smiled and hugged the real Naruto before he ran off with Naruto's clone.

'_Wow, when Gaara's on sugar rush he seems so unlike his usual calm self. He's almost like me'_ Naruto thought as he made his way home.

"**Yea you're right, like this, you're both too much alike…I see switchers in your future"** Kurama stated as he closed his eyes, ignoring Naruto's protest of them just being friends.

'_**Yea right, if you're just friends then I'm a coyote'**_ Kurama thought snidely before he went to sleep, Naruto soon after once he had reached his apartment.

night fallen; Naruto getting tired; Gaara sad; plan; prank during night


	2. Chapter 2

Sugar Rush Chapter 2

*don't own Naruto*

_*next day/1 week of sugar rush left*_

"BANG BANG BANG"

"Wha-we're under attack" Naruto yelled as he fell out of his bed, disoriented as he was still half sleep. Kurama just snorted in his cage as he told Naruto to wake up and that somebody was banging on the door.

"BANG BANG BANG"

"Who is the world could be up at his hour?" Naruto muttered as he picked himself up off the floor and quickly put on his clothes.

"BANG BANG crack BANG BANG"

"DOBE, OPEN THIS DOOR SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

"Uh oh, that teme's voice" Naruto said as he heard the signs of his door giving way as cracking sounds filled the room before it stopped.

'_Why did he stop, oh kuso'_ Naruto though after he guessed what Sasuke was about to do, so he quickly made several clones that grabbed everything from his and Gaara's new clothes, bags, and anything else they could reach before he snuck out of the apartment through the balcony just as his door crashed open by Sasuke's chidori.

"WHERE ARE YOU NARUTO!" the pissed off Uchiha roared, his sharingan activated at full power, realizing he had just missed Naruto as he spotted the balcony door open.

"Geez Gaara, what did you do to him?" Naruto muttered as he looked everywhere for the redhead. He finally spotted Gaara sitting on a branch, eating an apple he had picked, his clone standing next to him with an equal grin. "Gaara what did you do to make teme so angry?" Naruto asked as he landed on the branch his clone was resting on which dispersed as soon as he had appeared. Naruto blinked as his clone's information came crashing back to him and he saw what they had done, Kurama laughing in his head as took in their damage.

"**No wonder that Uchiha is after you, especially since you painted "beware of emo" all over the Uchiha compound. I'm surprise he didn't come after you sooner" **Kurama chuckled while Naruto was laughing and congratulating the sugar high Kazekage on a job well done. Their laughter was short lived as they sensed a large killing intent just below them and quickly jumped to the next tree to avoid Sasuke's large fireball jutsu.

"Time for the devious duo to make their great escape" Naruto said in a mock bow before he took off through the trees, him and Gaara avoiding Sasuke's wild and crazy attacks as best as they could. They managed to lose him temporary when Naruto made clones to cover the fact they had jumped down and watched as the Uchiha continued to chase the clones. "That was a close one" Naruto muttered before he looked up when someone called his name. Naruto and Gaara looked up to see Konohamaru, who looked out of breath, running at high speeds as he approached them a scared look on his face.

"Hey Konohamaru's what up?"

"Sensei…Sennin…siblings…looking…for you…two" Konohamaru said as he had been searching all around for them.

"Alright thanks Konohamaru" Naruto said as he turned back to the redhead who asked him what he wanted to do.

"Can we pull more pranks or go somewhere more fun. Traveling is fun" Gaara said as he picked up his sand gourd that the clones had brought. Naruto and Gaara quickly put on their pranking outfits before they adjusted their face masks.

"Alright then that's what we'll do. A couple of pranks along the way and then we're off to Otafuku Gai"

"Hey, you weren't planning on leaving without us were you?" Hinata and Matsuri asked as they joined the boys, bags already pack, with masks over their faces too. Hinata had a wolf mask while Matsuri wore one of a tiger.

"Hinata are you sure-"

"Already got permission from my father and he just told me to be safe and not to get hurt."

"Wow, you're father sure had loosened up a bit after you kicked all the council's ass when they tried to seal Hanabi with the curse seal after you was declared heiress" Naruto said while the others raised a brow at the news.

"He knows that I'm serious and the council almost begged me to go. Guess they want to recover in peace" Hinata said on a giggle before they waved goodbye to Konohamaru who said good luck as they took off through the trees then over the rooftops, clones carrying Matsuri and Hinata.

"Alright who's first" Naruto mumbled as he and Gaara looked around for victims.

"Blonde victim to your left" Gaara said as Naruto turned to see Ino before he and Gaara unsealed their slingshots and several water balloons already prepared.

"Ready…aim…fire" Naruto said as he and Gaara unleashed the balloons on top of Ino's head, making the blonde kunoichi screech in horror. Gaara looked around before he jumped off the rooftop toward an unsuspecting Chouji as his bag of chips was suddenly swiped from his hands.

"Hey my chips" Chouji cried as he watched as his favorite snack slid across the ground and to the alley where they suddenly disappeared. "Where did they go?" Chouji muttered as he looked around before he heard a rustle and turned around to see his chips behind him as if nothing had happened. Chouji cautiously approached the bag of chips, picked them up, and went back to eating as if nothing had happened.

"That was funny Gaara" Naruto said as the redhead rejoined them before he pointed to somebody that made Naruto gasp. "That's risky because she would turn us into a pin cushion if we're not careful…let's do it" Naruto said with a grin as the clones went on ahead while the duo snuck up on Tenten who was talking with Neji. Gaara sent his sand to cause a distraction in the distance that drew the duo's attention before Naruto and Gaara swiped Tenten's scroll.

"Naruto, Kazekage? what are you two doing?" Neji asked, head still turned, which made them gulp as they realized that he had just activated his byakugan to them before he and Tenten turned to look at them holding the scroll.

"Well you see what had happen was…RUN!" Naruto yelped as he threw the scroll to Tenten before the caught duo ran away at a breakneck speed while Neji and Tenten watched them leave, confusion on both their faces.

"That was strange" Tenten muttered as she went to place the scroll back in place but stopped when she realized that the strap was closing to snapping. "Hey my strap is weakened, oh, they must have been trying to remove it before it fell and somebody got hurt. That was nice" Tenten said, misunderstood while Neji remained quiet, thinking something was up as the duo left to get Tenten's spare strap for her scroll at her house.

"That was too close" Naruto and Gaara breathed, hiding in an alley way out of range of Neji's byakugan.

"Is she that strong?" Gaara asked while Naruto scratched the back of his head, grinning.

"To tell you the truth I'm not that sure since I don't hang around her that much but she's powerful with her weapons; I seen her after target practice once…I'm never getting on her bad side, ever."

The duo sighed before they looked around and noticed that they were close to the gate now.

"Hey there's the others, let's pull one more prank then get out of here before we have the whole village after us" Naruto said as they took to the rooftops, sensing all the angry auras heading towards the gate. "Guessed they figured it out" Naruto mumbled as he heard the low roar of angry shinobi and kunoichi behind him and Gaara before he spotted Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino talking with Hinata at the gate.

"One more prank?" Gaara asked in an almost child-like way as Naruto nodded and said one more prank. Gaara summoned his sand which he used to pick up small pebbles along the ground before they grabbed the slingshots from their pocket and started to shoot them at Kiba and Akamaru from an alley they had jumped into. They watched as Kiba and Akamaru jumped around, trying to avoid the pebbles before they watched them turned in their direction, having pinpointed the direction they came from.

"One…two…three" Gaara counted before he and Naruto wall-jumped out of the alley and ran over the rooftops to join Hinata, Matsuri, and now Konohamaru at the gate.

"Are you two done?" Hinata said with a small smile as they nodded and said hey to Shino who nodded in acknowledgement.

"There they are" the group heard behind them and saw almost the entire Leaf 13 running at them, some with killing intent emitting from them.

"Time to go" Naruto and Gaara said as they handed Hinata and Matsuri their things to hold before they helped them onto their back. "We'll see you guys later Shino, Konohamaru. Now as the roadrunner said to the coyote before taking off, 'beep beep'" Naruto said, making the others laugh before the two hyperactive duo rushed out of the gate and into the direction of the next town. Shino and Konohamaru soon watched as Lee, Gai, Kiba and Akamaru, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and a few others chased after the rapidly disappearing group but returning just minutes later, saying that they were too fast and they had lost them in Naruto's shadow clone chaos.

"Let them go" Tsunade sighed as the rest of the group returned before she and Jiraiya headed back to her office.

"What about the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked as he pulled out his book, making sure it was really his book, before flipping it open and reading it.

"I don't even think the Akatsuki can handle those two" Jiraiya said with a chuckle as he noticed how exhausted everybody was as they returned to their lives. Elsewhere, every Akatsuki member sneezed at the same time which made them wonder who was talking about them. "So what are you going to do about them" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade was quiet before she sighed then smirked.

"We let them get comfortable then we go after them. Only a sneak attack will work against those two" Tsunade said as she went to her office to explain to Kankuro and Temari what had happened.

_*time skip*_

"We're here" Naruto said after an hour of jumping and running with Gaara beside him before they deposited the girls and took their things back.

"Wow that was fast" Matsuri said in a giggle as they walked around, looking for a place to eat. Once they found a café they went inside to discuss what their next plan of action was.

"So what are we going to do now Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as the blonde chewed on an onigirl. Naruto sat there thinking before he looked at Gaara who was nibbling on a dango. Forcing himself to look away he turned back to Hinata, missing the look between her and Matsuri, before he answered.

"We'll we can't go back to Konoha until the sugar rush is over and that will take about another week so we might as well stay another week" he answered while Matsuri frowned.

"We will need money for that" the sand kunoichi stated, thinking that they was going to head back to Suna but raised a brow as Naruto brought out his frog wallet, Gama-chan.

"Watch and learn" Naruto said with a grin as he went into the nearby casino with Hinata, Matsuri, and Gaara right behind him, wondering what he was about to do.

_*one hour later*_

"Wow, I didn't know you guys were so lucky" Matsuri said to Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara who left the casino with several scrolls filled with money, grins on their faces.

"Tell you the truth Matsuri, not really, we cheated on all the games" Naruto whispered to her and noticed the frown on the kunoichi's face. "Don't get me wrong, we don't do it all the time but that casino has a history of robbing people of all their money and disappearing without a trace. They stole from baachan and me in a cheated game before, so I decided to return the favor" Naruto said with a grin as Matsuri chuckled before she asked how they did it.

"Byakugan" Hinata said as she lifted up the shades they had bought to cover that she could see the cards when playing blackjack.

"Sand armor" Gaara calmly said as he had the best poker face when playing the fame card game.

"And you Naruto?" Matsuri asked, curious as to how he won at the roulette table, craps table, etc.

"A demon's luck" Naruto said with a grin while a certain nine tailed fox snorted in his cage.

"**More like the use of henged shadow clones and my demon abilities"** Kurama muttered in his cage that had Naruto mentally snickering and saying that they didn't have to know that.

"So, how much did all of you win anyway? Matsuri asked as they headed for a hotel a little further in town. Hinata and Gaara had won 100,000 yen (nearly $1500 in US) each while Naruto (and his clones) won 500,000 yen total (little over $6500 in US) which them spent a little on food, clothes, medicine, and some personal things they wanted. After that they went to the hotel where only two rooms were available but had too beds so they were okay with the arrangement. The girls shared one room and the boys the other where they took a short nap to replenish their energy from all the running and pranking. After that they took a tour of the town where they had a fun time at the liveliness of the town that seemed to never sleep.

"We should visit this place more often" Gaara said as he sucked on a popsicle stick that the girls had bought for them. He and Naruto split and were currently enjoying the dripping treat, someone more of the person eating the treat than the treat himself. "Hmm, cherry is such a good flavor don't you think Naruto" Gaara asked innocently, unaware of the not so innocent thoughts going through Naruto's mind as he watched Gaara licked the rapidly disappearing popsicle stick.

"**Cool down on the thought Kit, you making me a hard"** Kurama yelled out as Naruto's thoughts of Gaara licking something else kept flooding his mind.

'_Oh kami, I don't even want to think about you getting hard. Well at least that helped with the hard-on I was getting…and stay out of my thoughts' _Naruto said angrily to the cage as he heard a snicker from the back saying that he was projecting them to him and that it was his fault. _'Baka ero-kitsune'_ Naruto muttered as he returned to the real world and quickly finished his melting ice cream treat before licked some of the dripping juice off his hands, not seeing the look Gaara shot him before he turned away. While the two were busy looking at each other without the other one knowing, they forgot about two secretly eye gleaming seeing everything kunoichi who exchanged a look before they quickly caught up with the boys.

"Nothing like a cool treat for a hot day huh Gaara-sama?" Matsuri said as she wrapped her arms around the redhead's shoulders while Hinata did the same with Naruto. "You know we should take a bath, we don't really get that luxury a lot in Suna" Matsuri said suddenly as the kunoichi stirred them toward the hotel. As the kunoichi made a sharp turn Naruto, being the clumsy baka that he is, tripped over his own feet and grabbed the nearest thing to break his fall. At that moment Matsuri and Hinata jerked back in surprise and Gaara was the thing that he grabbed but instead of hosting him up, he brought him down on top of him. Then to add to that, they accidently locked lips when Gaara felt on top of Naruto in a very suggestive position that had the kunoichi mentally screaming in glee and to make matters worse (or better) they both started to struggle to get up but thanks to Gaara sand gourd it wasn't happening and only fueled the girl's imagination.

"Wait a second Gaara" Naruto cried hysterically, feeling something rub against his him that wasn't Gaara's leg and had him blushing as he felt himself react to the position.

'_Think horrible thoughts, uh, baa-chan really looks like, Sakura in a bathing suit, Anko jacket undone, wait that's sexy, damn it, Kurama help'_ Naruto pleaded as the fox was laughing in his cage at the scene in front of him.

"**Okay, Orochimaru wearing a speedo, uh, Jiraiya kissing Tsunade in her true form…oh I got it, Gai wearing a green G-string…"**

Kurama and Naruto both went quiet as that last image hit them and they shuddered, saying that was the worst sight imaginable, before Naruto calmed down enough to figure something out. While he was busy talking with Kurama, Gaara was having his own thoughts about his own growing problem.

'_What's happening to me, I never felt this way before? Am I sick, is Naruto sick too, I can feel something poking me or maybe that's normal? I really need to ask Naruto about these feelings'_ Gaara thought as he looked down at the vacant blue eyes, licking his lips a bit as he thought about the kiss he just shared with Naruto. _'His lips are so soft, I wonder how many people he has kissed, I wonder who was his first kiss…why do I want to know this and why do I get the urge to kill the first person he kissed'_ Gaara thought uneasy as he watched Naruto's eyes refocused and he looked up into his teal ones.

*_elsewhere_*

Sasuke sneezed as sand whipped up suddenly and got caught in his throat, making him cough and fell as if he was choking to death. He grabbed his bottle of water and drank, rushing the sand away but gagging as the taste of the tiny particles still scratched his throat before he walked back to his room in Orochimaru's lair.

_*back in Otafuku Gai*_

"Gaara, let me make some clones and they can help you get off" Naruto said before he frowned when he heard Kurama let out a bark-like laugh as he said that Naruto's words sounded so wrong. Naruto replayed the words in his head and blushed as he realized what the fox meant and tried to change what he said. "I mean let me make some clones to help you get up, off of me, I mean to your feet" Naruto said rapidly, blushing the whole time as he brought his hand together and made three clones that helped the redhead up to his feet before he joined him.

"Thank you Naruto" Gaara said sad that the contact was lost then frowning as he wondered why he was sad that Naruto wasn't beneath him anymore.

'_Not that I mind…I wonder what it would be like it he was above me, WHAT IS WITH THESE THOUGHTS?' _Gaara thought scared as he roughly shook his head to clear it before he turned to Naruto who was looking in another direction, avoiding his eyesight.

"Hey where did the girls go?" Naruto wondered as he looked around for the kunoichi who was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe they went back to the hotel already" Gaara suggested, dusting dirt and dust off his clothes.

"Yea you're right" Naruto said with a smile as he and the Kazekage headed back, unaware that they had moved closer to each other than before as they returned to their hotel to find the kunoichi. They found the girls in their room, packing their things at a fast pace which confused the two of them.

"What's the matter Hinata?" Naruto asked as he watched as she and Matsuri moved all around the room, packing up everything that was theirs.

"I saw Kankuro, Temari, Kakashi-sensei, and Hokage-sama at the entrance of town, looking for us. We need to go" they said as she put the last of her things in her bag as Matsuri did the same.

"Aw, and I really wanted a bath" Naruto pouted before he told Gaara they should go get their things and left the room to pack. As soon as they were gone, the girls turned toward each other with a grin.

"You got all that on camera right?" Hinata asked while Matsuri pulled out a miniature camera made for spying and nodded, a smile on her face. "As Neji would have put it, fate is trying to bring those two together so let's help out as much as we can" the long-haired kunoichi said as Matsuri raised a fist in the air in cheer before they grabbed their bags and headed out the hotel, Gaara and Naruto hot on their tail. They had finished checking out when Hinata got the sudden feeling to check her surroundings and activated her byakugan to see outside.

"Guys, we've got company" she said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him back up the stairs with Matsuri right behind her before they made it to the top of the roof of the hotel, out of breath.

"What's the matter?" Matsuri asked as she watched Hinata lean against the door, a scared look on her face.

"Kakashi-sensei saw me with his sharingan, he knows we're here and they're coming up the stairs right now" Hinata said while Naruto cursed and created a whole bunch of clones that barricaded the door.

"Now what do we do?" Matsuri cried, not wanting the adventure to end just quite yet while Hinata stood there and thought, the wind blowing through her hair.

"I got it, I now a trick on how to get out of town and do it awesome too but I don't know if you guys should try it. I only did it a couple of times with clones and-"

"Just tell us" the three stated loudly which made Naruto sweat drop as he nodded and pulled several things from his bag that had Hinata looking at him in surprise.

"Where did you get these?" Hinata asked as she held out the weird looking things that looked like flexible skin that Naruto was passing around. Naruto created 5 more clones before he showed how to attach the things to their clothes.

"Well I saw this strange squirrel and it had something like this around his hands and feet but it was awesome because he jumped from the tree and-"

"Hurry up we can't keep the door close much longer. Baa-chan is about to bust it down" Naruto's clones said as they struggled to keep the door.

"Alright, we don't have a lot of time so let's do this" Naruto said as he created hand seals and summoned two toads in the form of Gamakichi and his brother who looked at him in surprise.

"Yo Naruto, I see you going to imitate that squirrel again but what's with-"

"We don't have a lot of time so we're going to wing it this time. Temari is here so that should help some" Naruto said with a grin as the toads nodded their heads, grinning as they said alright and jumped off the rooftop to land on the ground. "Follow my lead" Naruto said as he put his mask on his face and threw several colorful smoke bombs at the door that was suddenly blown open by Tsunade's punches. "Now" Naruto yelled as he started to run toward the edge of the building.

"Naruto-kun, what are we doing?" Hinata asked unsure as she looked at the back of the blonde's head before he turned and gave her a grin.

"We're going out in style" Naruto said as he looked passed and yelled 'perfect' before he jumped off the building. The others soon followed and grew scared as they thought they were falling to their doom but watch as Gamakichi and Gamatatsu leaped up and they used their backs as landing pads. Just as quickly as they had moved they used a weak fire and water jutsu at the door where a strong surge of wind suddenly blew their attacks back along with lift Naruto, Hinata, Matsuri, and Gaara in the air, the wind catching under the wing-like suits Naruto had modified aka rigged to lift them off.

"Woohoo" Naruto yelled out as the frogs suddenly added another wind attack, this one similar to an air bullet that gave the four gliding shinobi enough air to glide high above the dangers of the forest and town.

"This is insane" Matsuri said as she stayed to keep airborne while Naruto was giving them instructions and they leveled out, enjoying the rare breeze that kept them airborne as they glided away from Otafuku Gai and the shock looks of four shinobi while Gamakichi and Gamatatsu waved before going back to their home.

"Did they just fly away like flying squirrels?" Temari asked, fan falling to the ground as Kankuro remained quiet, thinking he seen it all before he turned around, shaking his head at the craziness of it all. Tsunade and Kakashi just stared, wide eyed at the scene before they too joined the siblings that were still in shock.

"…I got to talk to Jiraiya about this and get him to summon those two frogs and ask how long Naruto have been able to do that" Tsunade muttered as they made their way back to Konoha, Temari and Kankuro slowly coming out of their shock and following behind them.

_*several miles ahead*_

"Alright let's land" Naruto said as he leveled up and slowly flew to the ground, the others right behind him. They unattached the fake wings and handed them back to Naruto, a question on their minds.

"Uh, Naruto-kun, where exactly did you learn to make those" Hinata asked as she handed him back the gear as Gaara ruffled his hair to get it back to its normal form.

"Oh, I got Shikamaru's help in the design and got Lee, Kiba, and some of the other Leaf 13 involved but I guess they didn't believe me when I said I was serious" Naruto said as if in thought while everybody else sweat dropped at the blonde's words. They mentally shook their heads and continued their journey to the nearest town which was Crater City, talking all the way about their flying adventure.

"We should make that a special event in Suna that would be fun in the changing winds" Matsuri had muttered as they made their way through the entrance of the large city where they decided to stay for the rest of the week in peace…hopefully. They once again found a hotel near the center of two where only two room were left again, this time one only have one bed while the other was a twin bed.

"**Let the girls have the twin beds, it's only polite"** Kurama said with a slight smirk, cleverly seeing the plan that the girls had and wanted in on it.

'_Alright, but what about Gaara and me, we've be sharing a bed then?'_ Naruto asked, blushing a bit at the thought while Kurama chuckled, saying the way his thoughts were going that wouldn't be a bad idea. _'You perverted kitsune why I-'_

"Naruto, I gave the girls the room with the twin beds, is that okay?" Gaara asked suddenly, drawing the blonde out of his thoughts with the grinning fox.

"Huh, oh yea, that's fine, I mean it's only polite to do so" Naruto said, ignoring the snort from Kurama who said that was his line. "Hey Gaara, let's go check out the room and get some changing clothes and go take bath together" Naruto suggested before he blushed, thinking that sounded wrong.

"Uh, sure, Naruto" Gaara said turning slightly but didn't hide the blush in time that was on his face.

'_I don't understand…why do I feel like this? I like Naruto/Gaara as a friend, but why…why do I want to see him…as more than a friend? Is this…what it feels like…to be in love?'_

The duo walked off to their room, the kunoichi behind them and grinning like the Cheshire cat, before they split to go to their room. Inside the boy's room, they noticed the large queen size bed and said okay before they turned toward each other and then away, embarrassed by the look in the other's eye. They went to their stuff down before getting out a change of clothes before they tried talking again.

"…Naruto/Gaara. What you need? Wait you talk first…this is silly" Gaara and Naruto kept saying at the same time, making them laugh before they calmed down before they looked at each other.

"You go ahead Gaara" Naruto stated as the redhead went quiet as he looked Naruto in the eyes before he look down slightly, quietly asking what it felt like to be in love with someone. Naruto was taken aback by the question as he sat there thinking. "Hmm, I don't really know for sure since my crush on Sakura wasn't real anyway, since I was hiding that I like guys. Fat chance that did seeing as that kid who bumped me made me kiss teme and now everybody knows thanks to his big mouth about how I moaned when we kissed…Gaara are you okay?" Naruto asked suddenly as he noticed the dark aura surrounding the redhead who went eerily quiet.

"So…you're first kiss was with Sasuke. Did you enjoy it?" Gaara asked as he thought of several ways to torture the Uchiha that would have made Shukaku proud.

"Ugh, no, I see him as a brother, not a lover. There only person I can see as a lover is y-" Naruto quickly covered his mouth just as Gaara's head shot up, eyes wide in surprise.

"What did you say?" Gaara asked as Naruto kept his hands over his mouth, shaking his head as if saying 'nothing, nothing'. "You like me…as a lover. What about love Naruto-kun?" Gaara asked slowly as he made his way over to the blushing blonde.

"**Now you're going to get it. Just say yes already, it's obvious he's interested in you too"**

'_And how do you know that?'_ Naruto shot back to the grinning Kyuubi.

"**Because I smell his desire from in here and let's just say he don't mind being uke either"**

'_Really, what does that smell li-…you baka ero-kitsune'_ Naruto thought blushing as thoughts of a naked and withering Gaara underneath him filled his mind as Kurama laughed.

'_**He took the bait like I thought he would, what a baka'**_ Kurama thought as he told Naruto to deal with his redhead first which opened up another argument that Kurama just ignored.

"Naruto" Gaara said, just mere inches from the blonde's vacant face. "Can I kiss you again then?" Gaara asked, but didn't receive a response so he guessed he was busy talking with the Kyuubi to not notice if he did. So he did and he had to say he enjoyed it the second time around as he took in Naruto's soft yet firm lips, wondering what else you could do with kissing. He had heard from Temari about all the different kinds of kissing but he just ignored them, thinking there wasn't anyone he would ever really want to kiss but now he wished he paid more attention.

'Guess I'm just going to have to go on instinct' Gaara thought as he started to deepen the kiss, licking Naruto's lips for entry like a cat clawing at the door of its home. Naruto's mouth parted slightly as he let out a moan which gave entrance to Gaara's tongue that started to wrestle with Naruto, who was staring to response back.

"Mm Gaara" Naruto groaned as he returned the kiss, enjoying the feel of the soft skin of Gaara's hands as they went beneath his shirt and jacket to hug his back. Naruto slung one hand around Gaara's waist and pulled him in, feeling something poking in his leg and knew that Gaara was just as aroused as he was. They continued to kiss for several more minutes until air broke them apart and they gasped in the much needed oxygen, faces red and lips swollen.

"**Damn, that boy can kiss"** Kurama said from his cage as noticed just how flustered Naruto was. Naruto could only mentally agree as he turned back to the redhead who still red face, from the kiss, embarrassment, or the lack of oxygen, he didn't know, maybe a combination of the three.

"Are you okay Gaara?" Naruto asked as they both caught their breath and looked at each other, a look of uneasiness on Gaara's face.

"You still didn't answer my question Naruto-kun" Gaara said softly, looking down while Naruto looked sheepish and asked 'what was the question again'. "I asked if you loved me?" he repeated, not looking away from Naruto's sapphire blue eyes, waiting for him to answer. Naruto grew quiet for a minute as he thought about his feelings for Gaara and realized that he loved the redhead, not just for the way he was now, but that he always had a thing for him.

"Yes Gaara, I do love you. I think I always loved you but didn't realize it until now. I love the way you take care of your village, the curious look on your face when you don't understand something, the way your eyes seem to shine when you wear your Kage robes, there's nothing I don't like or love about you Gaara" Naruto said as he walked to the redhead and gave him a quick kiss before he hugged him, Gaara leaning in to rest his head on Naruto's shoulders.

"Thank you Naruto, now I know what love is and I understand these feelings. I love you too Naruto, your excess energy and determination, your way of proving everybody wrong when things look grim, the way you can brighten up a room by just entering it. Please be with me Naruto" Gaara asked looking into Naruto's eyes as he smiled and said yes before they shared another quick kiss before they broke apart.

"Come on Gaara, we should go get clean up. I bet the girls are wondering what is talking so long" Naruto said, back to his energetic self, as the redhead nodded, grabbed the bath supplies from the bathroom and joined Naruto as he made they made their way to the bathhouse.

'_**Yea right, knowing them right now they're fighting back the huge nosebleed you're kissing scene brought up'**_ Kurama thought as he took a nap, wondering what the kunoichi was planning next as he plotted to help them every step of the way.

_*in the next room*_

"I'm so happy you gave Gaara-san those cookies that day" Hinata muttered as she wiped the blood dripping down her nose.

"I'm happy you had your special eye drops that let me see through walls too" Matsuri said weirdly, tissue clutching her blood gushing nose as she stopped fueling chakra to her eyes. "Where did you get those anyway?" she asked turning toward Hinata who went to get her bath things.

"I found an old hidden mixture on how to create eye drops to enhance and heal the byakugan or if you fuel chakra to it, can allow another person to see through walls for a limited time" Hinata explained as Matsuri followed suit and got her bath things before they left behind after the boys toward the bathhouse.

_*at the bathhouse*_

"Wow, it's rare when we get the whole bathhouse to ourselves" Naruto said as he and Gaara relaxed in the soothing hot water of the hot spring, letting the heat and water wash away the outside world.

"Naruto, so where exactly are we in our relationship?" Gaara asked suddenly as the blonde opened one eye and looked at the curious redhead before he closed it again, not letting on what he was about to do.

"That depends Gaara…does this make you feel uncomfortable" Naruto asked slyly as his hand slowly made its way to Gaara's lap as he lightly touched the tip of the redhead's cock with his fingers. Gaara gasped then groaned out a no as he felt the butterfly like touches become a little rougher as Naruto started rub the top of Gaara's cock with his palm, the towel the only barrier form having skin to skin contact.

"Naruto-kun" Gaara moaned as he felt his reacting to the touches and lowly asked Naruto for more which had him chuckling.

"As you wish" Naruto said with a grin as he moved his hand under the towel, which was tenting now, and rubbed Gaara's cock slowly, enjoying the groans, moans, and sighs of pleasure, as Gaara slowly started to thrust into his hand, the feeling overwhelming. "You're enjoying this huh Gaara?" Naruto asked as he saw the desire in his eyes as Gaara nodded curtly, unable to think about anything but Naruto's hand.

"Want to try something more fun?" Naruto asked as he brought his hands together and created 2 more clones that dived under the water at the confusion of the redhead.

"Naruto what are you-OH KAMI, YES" Gaara cried out as he felt something that wasn't Naruto's hand wrap around the length of his cock and slowly glide up and down, something slick and wet stroking the vein. He felt a hand slowly massage his balls while the other played around his ass, a finger dipping in and out of his hole every now and again. "Na-Na" Gaara tried to say as the clones continued to play with him while Naruto grinned before he removed the towels from their waist. He then picked Gaara up and placed him on his lap, cock in between Gaara's two cheeks in which he slowly rubbed against, moaning at the pleasure of it all.

"Gaara" Naruto groaned into the pale redhead's ear as he slowly kissed Gaara's neck, nibbling on it all over, seeing what places made him cry out. Gaara was speechless at this point as he could only feel the different sensations to his body as he slowly rubbed his ass against Naruto which caused the blonde to curse and let out a loud groan which made him smirk. He continued the torture, speeding up and slowing down which had Naruto soon as breathless as he was as a tingling feeling deep inside him kept building.

"Gaara, harder" Naruto managed to say and pushed up to meet the friction between Gaara and him as his clones came up for a second for air before going back down and continuing their game, going at different speeds that drove Gaara crazy.

"Naruto, what's this strange feeling?" Gaara said, the pressure in his balls starting to become unbearable while Naruto knew the feeling as he too was aching badly.

"Just keeping holding it in until you can't no more" Naruto huffed out between breaths as he grabbed Gaara's hips and held him in place, moving faster as did his clones, causing all sorts of sounds to come from Gaara who was twitching from the pleasure.

"Naruto, I, I feel weird. I can't hold on much longer" Gaara cried, clutching the clone's hair tightly as he forced him to take more of his member in his mouth, letting out cries every time the clone hummed, the vibrations caused him to spasm wildly. Naruto felt he was near and wanted Gaara to come first so he stuck his middle finger in his mouth, coated it with saliva, before he shielded it with his other fingers as he brought his hand under the water and stuck it inside Gaara's ass at a fast pace rhythm that matched his clones. Gaara jumped at the weird feeling before he relaxed, Naruto's other arm around his chest as to hold him place.

'_Where is it?'_ Naruto thought as he searched for the one thing that would cause Gaara to go overboard and grinned when he heard the cry as he hit Gaara's prostate. Naruto continued to thrust his middle finger in the same spot, causing Gaara's voice to grow higher with each thrust before he felt the redhead tense, knowing what was about to happen next.

"NARUTO!" Gaara screamed as he felt the pressure deep within him break and he saw white as his orgasm hit him strong and hard, making the clone cough as he drank as much of Gaara's seed as he could while Naruto's other clone decided to mess with Naruto and rammed two fingers into Naruto's ass causing him to orgasm too.

"SHIT, GAARA" he yelled as his orgasm ran through him, rocking his body with spasms as the clone grabbed the towel and clutched Naruto's cock, rubbing and massaging, milking everything the blonde had before he and Gaara were both spent. They sat there for a few seconds, catching their breath, as the clones dived back up, grins on their faces, before they walked off to get some more towels for the duo.

That…was…amazing" Gaara said, body slowly returning to normal yet still energized from the sugar rush, before he turned toward Naruto with half-lidded eyes. "What was that?" Gaara asked, curling up onto Naruto's lap, enjoying the afterglow as the blonde played with Gaara's hair.

"That was an orgasm…didn't Kankuro explain this kind of stuff to you when you were younger?" Naruto asked as he looked down at Gaara's bright teal eyes as he shook his head no, saying that never asked him and never felt this way before now. "Wow, you've really been missing out" Naruto mumbled as he watched his clones come back with a fresh towel which they took before the clones disappeared. Naruto and Gaara covered their waist before they stood up, lightheaded from the heat, and made their way back to the changing room, towels form earlier in their hands.

"Naruto…can we do that again later?" Gaara asked shyly which put Naruto's mind into overdrive as he once again thought of uke Gaara, withering underneath him before he mentally shook his head and said of course.

"I guess this means our relationship is intimate now" Naruto said with a grin as he and Gaara quickly changed into their clothes before heading out of the bathhouse and to the hotel, wondering where the girls were and if they should tell them about their new relationship. "Do you think the girls would mind that we're dating?" Naruto asked the blushing redhead who got a concentrated look on his face as he said he didn't know and that maybe they should tell them in which they agreed. "I wonder what they would have thought if they had been in the girl's bathhouse and heard us doing that" Naruto wondered out loud as he and Gaara took out their key and unlocked the door to their room to put their things away before going to go look for the girls.

_*girl's bathhouse*_

"…I'm going to have buy these eye drops from you" Matsuri said, hand trying to stop or at least slow down the gushing blood coming from her nose as she and Hinata quickly made their way up the wall separating the bathhouses.

"I'm going to have to start carrying blood replenish pills when around those two" Hinata giggled as she and Matsuri picked up the hidden camcorders that had caught everything on film, even one that was hidden under the water using an water-proof and concealing jutsu.

"Now if only we could get some lemon then we would be in business" Matsuri muttered as they made their way back over the wall and to the changing room where they quickly put on their clothes and put the hidden camcorders away.

"Oh don't worry, I got a plan" Hinata said as she showed Matsuri something from her bag, which had her raising a brow as she asked what was it. "My secret weapon, imported straight from Africa, I have a friend who traveled there and brought some back as a gag gift. I bet Hyō never expected me to use it, well I am, just not the way she thinks" Hinata smirked before she explained what the strange stuff in the container was.

"Can you tell your friend the next time she travels there to find out how to grow this stuff" Matsuri said, eyes gleaming as she looked at the secret weapon that would get them their lemony goodness.

"Sure but first we need to head back or the boys will get suspicious" Hinata said as she put her things away and left the changing room with Matsuri before they were standing outside the bath house. Hinata made a few signs and dispelled the 'out of order' genjutsu she had used to keep people from interrupting. "Only 6 more days to set our plan into action" Hinata said, looking at Matsuri, before they rushed back to the hotel to put their things away and join the boys for a tour of the town.

_*don't ask me about the flying squirrel gimmick, I have no idea where that thought came from but it just appeared and I typed it up. If you don't like it, I can change it too something else or have an alternative page for those who think it's a stupid thing. Also I'm sorry it took so long to get out but between college, homework, and my other stories on my other account, I just didn't have time but I will be getting the rest of it out along with several other stories I already got planned. If you also like straight pairings like Naruhina, check out my other account Ladytiger47 on fanfiction*_


	3. Chapter 3

_*time skip/ 3 day left of sugar rush*_

"This is awesome, in exchange for setting up for the festival, we get free passes for the whole festival" Naruto said happily as he, Gaara, Matsuri, and Hinata were setting up decorations for the festival the town was throwing this year. Gaara left his sand gourd back at the hotel as to not get in the way of their decorating or mess up any of the fragile ornaments while Matsuri looked around in curiosity.

"What kind of festival are they throwing anyway?" Matsuri asked as she noticed the same 7 decorations appearing everywhere as they placed the 5 colored streamers at the entrance of the city.

"It's the Tanabata festival or the star festival that celebrated the meeting of the deities Orihime and Hikoboshi. Legend is that they're lovers who are separated by the milky way and are only allowed to meet once a year on the 7th day of the seventh lunar month of the lunisolar calendar as long as it doesn't rain. These kinds of festivals last about 2 days so we should stay here and enjoy ourselves (before we go back to Konoha and face the others)" Hinata stated before she muttered that last part, hoping that she could find the chance to use her secret weapon during the festival.

"Wow, that's so sweet" Matsuri sighed as Naruto and Gaara exchanged a look before turning away and blushing as they saw the desire in each other's eyes. The kunoichi saw this and let out a low giggle that was heard by the boys as they turned toward them and asked what was so funny. "Oh nothing" Matsuri said, waving a hand back and forth before she turned toward Naruto and asked if he was hot in that jacket.

"Well, I am a little warm" he muttered before he took off the jacket with a sigh. "There much better" Naruto said happily as he picked up the decoration he was to be hanging and climbed onto his clone's shoulders to hang it up. Gaara stood there, perplexed by the abs that was showing though Naruto's shirt, as he hung the orange decoration.

'_This is perfect'_ the kunoichi thought as they watched as Gaara's eyes stayed on Naruto's ass when he turned around as he sat on his clone's shoulders, hanging up the other 4 decorations, before he picked up 7 ornaments. After the paper strips, paper kimono, paper crane, purse, net, trash bag, and streamers were up, Naruto jump down to look up at his handy work.

"Alright, we're done, now let's go buy some yukatas to wear to the festival" Naruto stated loudly as the girls agreed and walked beside the boys as they made their way to the nearest clothes store. As they were talking about their adventure so far, someone called Hinata's name which made her look up in surprise.

"Hinata"

"Hyō, is that you?"

Matsuri head shot up as she heard the name and turned to see a dark-skinned kunoichi coming toward them, shades over her eyes, wearing a dark blue and silver yukata with a crescent moon print on it.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had left for demon country" Hinata asked surprised to see her friend who smiled and said that she did.

"I was heading back to meet you in Konoha but took a break in Otafuku Gai and that's when I saw your group's little 'flying squirrel' act. I have to say I never expected to hear that about you, Naruto yes, but not you and especially not the Kazekage. So my guess was that you would come here and I was right" Hyō said chuckling before she noticed the looks from the other trio, especially Matsuri. "Oh where are my manners, I'm Yukan Hyō and a friend of Hinata, she told me so much about you guys" Hyō explained before she glanced at Matsuri then at Hinata, with a look on her face which was answered back with a grin.

"Um, Hyō-san, can I talk to you for a second" Matsuri asked, grinning widely as the kunoichi nodded and was nearly dragged away by Hinata and Matsuri to the other side of the store and out of the boy's hearing range. The boys sweat dropped at the scene before they looked at each other, shrugged, and went off to look around while the girls were busy plotting as they filled Hyō in on what they were planning.

"I had a feeling you would use it for something like this and once again I was right" Hyō muttered as she made the promise of bringing more next time she traveled outside Japan.

"Thank you" Matsuri said, tackling her in a huge hug that made her slip and shades fall off.

"Mrow" Hyou cried out as she placed her hand back to balance herself as Matsuri looked deep into her strange looking eyes which had yellow irises with black curved diamond shape pupils that were encased inside larger green curved diamond shape lens.

"Whoa, what's with your eyes?" Matsuri asked as Hyou cursed and looked around for her shades which she quickly put back onto her face before going quiet.

"It's nothing…so I see you guys are looking for yukata. Come to the back with me and I will make you some real quick" Hyō said, changing the subject as she stood up and made her way to the back of the store without waiting for an answer.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Matsuri whispered to Hinata as they went to find the boys who were standing by the wall, looking bored out of their minds.

"She was blessed by a chimera after she saved its life but it cost her village who grew scared of her power. She can use any blood-line ability with practice and can warp through time and space, which made her village fear her and try to kill her many times. She finally had to flee and is now looking for somewhere to live, she's kind of in between villages so to speak" Hinata answered as they told the boys that Hyō wanted to see them in the back and they nodded before following the kunoichi. Once they arrived in the back, they girls and boys were suddenly separated as two people appeared and ushered them to different rooms to take their measurements. JT and Maru, the ones who took the measurements, ran them to Hyou who said would be done in 20 minutes.

"20 minutes, that's impossible" Naruto stated loudly before the trio smiled and said not for her as she headed to another bedroom that had a sewing machine and other things to make clothing.

_*20 minutes later*_

"Finish" Hyou said later as she brought in 4 newly made yukatas with different designs on them.

"Wow" Naruto said as he held up the yukata handed to him and caught the light scent of orange citrus that went well with the dark blue yukata with orange whirlpools on it.

"Beautiful" Gaara stated as he held his up and caught the scent of sandalwood that made the yukata seem exotic as he took in its dark red color with teal wind waves at the bottom.

"This is so cool" Matsuri said as she posed the yukata over her body and smelt the jasmine coming from the lantern like patterns over the pale yellow fabric.

"You've outdone yourself this time Hyou" Hinata said with a smile as she took the lavender-scented lavender fabric with sunflowers printed on.

"Okay, how did you do that?" Naruto asked, looking up at the shaded face of Hyou who just smiled and said it was secret which made Naruto growl before he looked at JT and Maru who he noticed was also wearing shades. "What's with the shades?" Naruto asked and suddenly felt the air grow tense as they all frowned.

"Uh, Naruto-kun, how about you and Gaara-san go change into your yukatas now?" Hinata said quickly, knowing that Naruto had hit a sore topic and didn't want anything bad to happen now.

"Okay" Naruto said, looking at the frowning trio before they went back into the dressing room to put on their yukatas while Hinata apologized for him.

"It's okay Hinata, he's just curious like any other person and yes Matsuri they do have the same kind of eyes like me, except Maru's is green and blue. They had helped me save the chimera so I'm responsible for them in finding a home" Hyō said, making Matsuri gasp and ask how she knew what she was thinking as Hyō smiled and said that she had abilities many could only wish for like mind reading.

"So, did you?" Hinata asked as Maru took his leave from the room along with JT while Hyō smirked and nodded, saying that the scents were in the clothes.

"Orange citrus and sandalwood are natural aphrodisiacs and will have those two hotter than a summer day in Konoha. Then add your secret weapon and you better set up cameras on every angle of the room just to not miss a single sexy moment"

Matsuri and Hinata whooped in happiness as they thanked Hyō and went to put on their yukatas, grinning as their plan was nicely falling into place.

"Let's see how the boys are doing?" Hyō muttered as she fueled chakra to her eyes and looked through the wall at the boys who were already feeling the effects of the scented clothing. "…naw, I think I'll let them have their privacy this time" Hyō said softly as she stopped feeling chakra, turned the heat down, and went to her room, happy she had put sound repression seals on the walls.

_*inside the room*_

"Naruto…I'm having that feeling again" Gaara said, breathing heavier as he felt his body become arouse for no reason.

"Me too" Naruto said as he took off his jacket then his shirt, body growing hot all over.

'_Kurama, did you go into some kind of heat or something?' _

"**Brat I am a male and no I didn't go into no kind of heat, males foxes don't even have a heat you baka" **Kurama growled angrily from his cage while Naruto yelled sorry and returned to the real world, wondering why the kitsune was in a pissy mood. **"I'm not in a pissy mood, I'm horny now either fuck him or shut up"** the fox muttered as he lay back down, trying to get comfortable in his current situation.

"Naruto, can we do it now?" Gaara asked, already stripped to his boxers, which started to look uncomfortable as they were becoming tight on his body thanks to his growing erection. Naruto blushed and said they couldn't do that there in which Gaara asked why and Naruto blushed even redder, looking at the door.

"Because this is a public place" he said lowly, not wanting anybody to hear him.

"But we did it at the bath house so how is this any different?" Gaara asked confused while Naruto told him to lower his voice as he looked at the door. "…nobody's out there if you worried about that" Gaara stated calmly as Naruto asked how he knew and turned to see that Gaara was using his 3rd eye jutsu. (Yes I know it takes sand so let just say he keeps a small pouch just to be able to use his 3rd eye.) Gaara deactivated his jutsu and looked down at Naruto's pants that didn't come close to concealing the bulge, a clear sign that Naruto was aroused too. Remembering what Naruto did the other day, he quickly grabbed the tented spot and gave a soft yet firm squeeze, making Naruto gasp then groan before he remembered where they were and told him to stop that.

"You want this too" Gaara said, trying to mimic what Naruto had done at the bathhouse and felt pretty happy when Naruto continued to moan as he slowly rubbed himself against Gaara's hand.

"Yes but…but…" Naruto was saying, trying to remember why they shouldn't be doing this but couldn't think because of Gaara's hand.

"Please Naruto-kun" Gaara said breathlessly, cock aching as he felt a bit of precum emit from the tip and slowly stain his boxers which soon became too much for Naruto. Letting out a growl like battle cry, he ripped the rest of his clothes off until he was only in his boxers and reached for Gaara.

"You're too damn irresistible" Naruto growled as he heavily kissed Gaara, swallowing every moan made by the redhead as their lower regions rubbed together in a beautiful friction.

"Please Naruto, more" Gaara managed to gasp as he they came up for air before Naruto started to attack his pale neck, leaving kisses and bite marks all over his delicate skin, as he reached into Gaara's boxers to grab ahold of his member. Gaara's cry was unheard as Naruto quickly captured his lips again before he backed Gaara into the wall where he removed his and Gaara's boxers, not breaking the kiss. Now fully naked with no barriers, Naruto started to grind against the redhead, swallowing every sound as the pleasure continued to increase.

"N-Naruto" Gaara managed to cry out when Naruto let go of his lips as he felt the blonde grab both their erections with his hand and rub them together the friction driving them both insane with lust. "Ah, ah, ah" Gaara could only said as he crushed against the blonde's body who crushed him against the wall, no space between them except Naruto's hand on their cocks, stroking faster as Gaara's cries grew louder.

"**Better shut him up again before he alerts the others"** Kurama stated simply, thinking that the others were watching and listening anyway. Naruto quickly covered Gaara's mouth with his, wresting with his tongue again as he increased the speed of his hand, feeling the familiar pressure in his balls. Gaara started to thrust his hips upward, wanting more connection and friction just as Naruto removed his hand completely and just rubbed against Gaara with no barriers.

"Fuck yes" Naruto groaned as Gaara met his movement with equal and opposite directions, intensifying the pleasure to the point of almost being painful. Naruto looked at Gaara's face and became mesmerized at what he saw. Gaara's hair, sticking to his lightly sweating face, eyes closed as he concentrated on the pleasure of his body, the single canine tooth that was showing as he bit his lip, trying hard not to make a sound. Naruto leaned next to Gaara's ear, finger just above the redhead's hole as he whispered something in a low sexy voice.

"Come for me Gaara, let us feel good together" Naruto whispered before he bit down on one of Gaara's pleasure spots, that was located right below his right ear, causing his eyes to shoot open as he felt the pressure build up and release just as Naruto shoved his middle finger inside Gaara, hitting his prostrate on first try.

"NARU-MMPH" Gaara tried to scream but was cut off by Naruto who covered his mouth once again before he groaned and shivered as his orgasm hit him, cumming all over each other's stomachs and some dripping to the ground. They continued to whither against each other, trying to keep it going, before their body locked up and they just rode the rest of their orgasm out, tight against each other. Once they were done, Gaara's legs gave out and he started to collapse, saved by Naruto who turned and clutched the redhead to him, sliding down against the wall, breathing heavily. The air, although heavy with the smell of sex, seemed to be lighter as the aroma from the yukatas died down as they lay on the bed, waiting to be put on.

"How do you feel now Gaara?" Naruto asked, trying to fight the sleep that was trying to overcome him.

"I feel a lot better, thank you Naruto" Gaara said strangely which made Naruto look up at him and noticed that his eyes had dimmed a bit as most of the sugar rush was burned off but could still see remains glowing in his eyes.

"Looks like your sugar rush is almost over" Naruto said, a weird feeling coming over him as he wondered if Gaara would still love him after all of this was over. They sat there for a few seconds before a knock on the door made them jump and look up with horror on their faces.

"Wh-wh-who is it?" Naruto called out, ignoring the way Kurama was snickering about him stuttering as a male voice called out.

"It's me Maru I was coming to see if you two needed any help in putting on your yukatas?" the white haired shinobi asked from the other side of the door.

"No we're fine just…carefully putting them on" Gaara said as he looked at Naruto who mouthing out that was a lame excuse which Gaara silently said back that he didn't see him come up with anything which started a silent mouth war while Maru stayed quiet.

"Well if you're having a hard time getting into your yukatas, there's lotion underneath the dresser cabinets and towels if you use too much" Maru said before they heard his footsteps walk away. They registered what he said before Naruto created a clone to open the cabinet and saw there was towels and lotions underneath which made them wonder why those two things were doing underneath. They looked around and realized they were in somebody's room which they guessed was Maru's as they saw the pictures of wolves on the wall.

"Great, not only did we jerk off again but we jerked off in somebody's room" Naruto grumbled as his clone brought over several towels which they used to clean themselves off and then some of the semen that had fell on the floor. Naruto's clones took the towels and snuck them out the room while they put on their boxers before quickly putting on their yukatas with no trouble at all as Gaara tied Naruto's obi in the back just as Naruto did the same for Gaara. "There we're done" Naruto said as he looked the redhead over and admitted that the red yukata matched his hair and seemed to bring out his eyes that were big as Gaara smiled. There was another knock, this time from the girls, who said that they should get a move on and that the festival was going to start soon.

"We're coming" Gaara yelled which resulted in Naruto twitching at that as his perverted mind changed that to a more lust filled voice and a sweat-coated Gaara under him, crying that as he thrust into him.

"**Just fuck him already and save us all the trouble of jerk-off overload"**

'_Jerk-off overload, what's that?'_

"**That's when you have thoughts so strong that your body automatically orgasms in a most painful way because you didn't fuck the redhead yet" **

'_What the-that isn't real'_

"**In your case brat, it might become real"**

"Come on Naruto" Gaara said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and opened the door to come face to face with Maru who had a scrunched up look on his face as he stepped back to let them pass.

"I see you boys are finally ready" Matsuri said, eyes gleaming with hidden secrets that had Naruto and Gaara blushing, hoping the girls didn't hear them from the other room. Hyō came out of her room, wearing the same yukata, and asked if everything fit in which they said yes. "Alright, off to the festival" Matsuri stated loudly as she started to march ahead toward the front of the store, as they said thanks to Hyō and the others. JT had entered through the door and looked at Maru who was still frowning.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Sensitive sense of smell"

"Must suck to be a wolf sometimes, especially when your room has been scented by that of another male…or males" JT said with a grin as she closed the door to the back room, Naruto and Gaara looking at it with horror then at each other before they blushed crimson and quickly headed out the door. The girls were giggling at their hasty retreat and followed them as the sun that was high in the sky, start to set, signifying that the evening was approaching and the festival was to start. They went to the leader of the festival and received their passes stating that they had set up and were free for the festival.

"Alright, where should we go first?" Naruto asked before he heard his stomach and somebody else's stomach growl and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm hungry…let's get some food" Gaara stated as he walked to the nearest food stand which had the girls laughing before they followed him and ordered two funnel cakes in which they shared. The girls almost had to stuff their mouths with the doughy treat as they watched Gaara lick some powder sugar from Naruto's lips which resulted in a heated kiss that almost gave them a nosebleed. Hinata and Matsuri nodded to each other, thinking it was time, before they cleared their throat and watched the boys pull apart, having forgotten that the girls were watching.

"Wow, that kiss was unexpected" Hinata said, a brow raise as the boys blushed, stammered, trying to explain before Naruto sighed and looked at the girls.

"Well…you see…we are…uh…"

"I and Naruto-kun are dating do you have a problem with that?" Gaara asked looking at them a blush on his face as he looked at Matsuri whose eyes grew wide before she bit her cheek to stop from shrieking in happiness.

"No we don't have a problem with that" Hinata said calmly, able to hide her fan girl side easier, as she noticed the relieved look on Naruto's face. "However I think we should split up" she said and noticed the horrified look on Naruto's face.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked uneasy, thinking that Hinata didn't want to be his friend again.

"This would be the perfect time for you guys to go on a date and me and Matsuri would only feel like we're getting in your way so we're going off to enjoy the festival, you boys have fun" Hinata said smiling before she took off deeper in the festival with Matsuri, both giggling as they disappeared in the crowd.

"Well they took it better than I thought, I guess they're secretly fan girls" Naruto said scratching his head before he looked at Gaara and smiled before he took his hand and walked through the festival, enjoying the sights, sounds, and smells around them. They played a few games where Naruto won Gaara a giant stuffed panda bear which he carried with happiness as they continued to enjoy the festival. Every now and again, there was a person or two who called them nasty homos in which they ignored, not wanting to let their words spoil their fun as they continued to enjoy the festival. Unknown to them, those individuals were soon taken care of behind their backs by two suddenly rampaging kunoichi who were following Naruto and Gaara to make sure their date went smooth.

"Hey Gaara we should go and write our wishes so they can be placed on the tree" Naruto said as Gaara nodded and had Naruto make a clone that took the stuffed panda back to their hotel room before they followed the crowd to the center of the festival.

"Damn homophobes, if you don't like it then pretend like you don't see, don't ruin the date for them" Matsuri grumbled as she and Hinata watched as the duo walked to the middle of the city for the tradition of writing their wishes to hang on a bamboo tree.

"Come on Matsuri, we should go and write out our wishes too" Hinata said as she made her way toward the small crowd where some of the adults were singing the traditional Tanabata song:

_The bamboo leaves rustle,_

_shaking away in the eaves._

_The stars twinkle  
>on the gold and silver grains of sand.<br>_

_The five-colour paper strips  
>I have already written.<br>_

_The stars twinkle,  
>they watch us from heaven.<em>

Naruto hummed along to the song as he and Gaara written their wish of family safety, health, and long life which was folded into cranes and set up while Hinata and Matsuri on the other side wished for good sewing skills, good handwriting, and studies that was folded into paper kimonos and strips which was hanged on a special bamboo tree next to the boys.

"What do they do with the bamboo and decorations after this Naruto/Hinata" the Suna nin asked their partners as the Konoha nin explained that they would either set them afloat down the river or burn after the festival around midnight or the next day. Their eyes glowed with excitement as they went their separate ways, the boys not seeing the girls as they went to check out the rest of the festival. Along the way, they passed something that gave Naruto a wicked idea as he glanced at Gaara who was looking at something else far away with a grin on his face.

"I will be right back" they said together before they took off in different directions, a grin on their faces as they went and bought several things before they met up again, hiding something behind their backs.

"Okay Naruto, close your eyes and open your mouth" Gaara said smiling as the blonde grinned and did just that before he felt Gaara mouth close over his, making him moan. Naruto soon felt something be pushed into his mouth before Gaara broke the kiss, a satisfied look on his face.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as Gaara chuckled and told him to eat it and ask the Kyuubi what it was. Driven by curiosity, Naruto closed his eyes to savor the taste of the food as he felt Gaara place something else on his head, several things on the on the back of his yukata and something around his neck which he was about to ask was when he heard Kurama yip in surprise.

"**It's fried tofu, my favorite. Hey tell him to feed you some more, oh and some rice too" **Kurama asked happily from his cage as Naruto said fine and opened his eyes to look at the 9 fake yellow fox tails, ears, and then down at the red bib that was around his neck.

"Gaara, what's this?" Naruto asked, lifting up the bib in curiosity while the redhead grew quiet.

"A kitsune that wears a red bib is seen as the messenger of Inari. I thought you would look good in it" Gaara said blushing a bit as he looked away, thinking Naruto didn't like it. He was proven wrong when Naruto kissed his cheek then gave him a quick kiss on the lips when Gaara turned his head in surprise.

"I love it, also the Kyuubi said he wanted some more fried tofu and rice…you think you can feed it to me?" Naruto asked with a smirk while Gaara blushed redder and said sure as he continued to feed Naruto the fried tofu and then an onigirl where he licked a piece of rice off of his lip.

"Okay Gaara, now it's time for you to close your eyes and hold out your hands" Naruto said, eyes gleaming with mischief as the redhead gave him a look before he did and felt something be placed on his head, a string around his neck, something attached to his yukata, and two things shoved into his hands. "You can open your eyes now" Naruto said with a snicker which made Gaara open them quickly and look at what was in his hands before he gave Naruto a dull look, who was laughing where he stood.

"Very funny Naruto"

"Aw, but it suits you since your my little good luck tanuki" Naruto said as he readjusted the straw hat that hung from Gaara's neck and looked the redhead over, happy with the results.

"A hat to protect my tanuki from bad luck and weather"

Naruto kissed Gaara's tattoo before looking into the redhead's eyes.

"Big beautiful teal eyes so that my tanuki may make good decisions"

Naruto kissed each side of Gaara's eyes, making them go wider as his blush deepened.

"A friendly smile to show my tanuki's graciousness, kindness, and welcoming attitude"

Naruto gave a deep kiss to Gaara, ignoring the world around them as there were mutters and giggles at the scene before people went back to the festival.

"An unpaid promissory note to show that my tanuki is trust-worthy and confident"

"Are you sure the Hokage shouldn't be holding this?" Gaara asked grinning as Naruto chuckled at his joke before he kissed Gaara's left hand.

"A sake flask to show my tanuki's gratitude, thankfulness, and appreciation"

"I'm _definitely_ sure the Hokage should be holding this one" Gaara muttered as Naruto kissed the redhead's right hand, laughing low as he got onto his knees.

"A big belly to show that my tanuki is bold and has composure and confidence"

"My belly isn't that big" Gaara pouted playfully as Naruto kissed the spot where his navel was underneath the yukata before he looked up at the redhead. Gaara's mind went into overdrive as he thought how sexy Naruto looked in that position, before he mentally shook his head to clear the thoughts, knowing that now wasn't the right time for that.

"I know but it's the thought that counts, besides you'll have a full belly in a minute" Naruto said with a grin, hinting that they would go for food after this.

"A big bushy tail to prove my tanuki casted aside self-interest and put others before him"

Naruto ran a hand along the lower part of Gaara's back, making him gasp as he was turned slightly so Naruto could kiss his lower back.

"Do you know what the 8th and final virtue that I love about my little good luck tanuki?" Naruto asked while Gaara looked confused and mentally thought of the folklore on a tanuki.

'_Let's see a straw hat, round eyes, a friendly smile, an unpaid promissory note or empty purse, a sake flask, a big belly, a bushy tail, and…'_

Gaara's eyes widen in understanding and blushed as red as his hair appeared on his face as Naruto grinned evilly before he slowly made his way down Gaara's front.

"That's right, large testicles to bless my tanuki with financial luck. _The Tan- Tan- Tanuki's testicles are, despite there being no wind blowing, swaying, swaying, swaying"_ Naruto said softly as he kissed the front of Gaara's yukata resulting in squeals from girls, chuckles from women, mutters from men, and the occasional curse as people ran to do something about their nosebleeds.

"And a camcorder so that the tanuki's student can get it all on film for him to see later" Matsuri muttered from her hiding place as she and Hinata giggled and awed at the beautiful scene as Naruto got to his feet, a grin on his face.

"So Gaara what do you want to do now?" Naruto asked a grin on his face as Gaara put the sake flask and the promissory note underneath the sides of the obi as to keep it in place before he looked at Naruto.

"To have some more fun" the redhead answered truthfully which surprised Naruto at his answer before he thought what they could do. Naruto and Gaara felt a tug on their yukata and looked down to see two little children with half-mask in their hands in the form of a fox and a tanuki. The duo took the mask with a thank you before the put them on, completing the look of a tanuki and kitsune.

"sing, dance, belly drum, please" the little children asked as they heard the heard the sounds of drums and somebody start to sing "Tanuki Dancing at Shōjōji Temple" (Shōjōji No Tanuki Bayashi) which made them laugh and nod, dancing with the little kids to the fame tanuki song as they sang along:

_At Shōjōji Temple_

_In the temple garden_

_In the moonlight_

_Come on everybody_

_My friends play belly drums_

_Pon poko pon no pon_ (sound of the belly drum)

"If you can't beat them, join them" Hinata and Matsuri said as they placed the camcorder down and went to join the boys and children in the dance, laughing every time Gaara pretended to pat his stomach as with the song.

_Don't lose your dancing bout_

_Against the monk_

_Come here_

_Come here_

_Everybody come here and dance_

Soon people of every age and size was moving with the group as they circled around them in the middle of the festival to sang and dance to the song, the drums uplifting and jolly, a soft breeze in the night sky as they sang final part together.

_At Shōjōji Temple_

_The temple's bush clover_

_Is in full bloom under the moon_

_I'm in a festive mood_

_Pon poko pon no pon_ (sound of belly drum)

There was clapping and cheering as dancing group collapsed on the ground, laughing at their fun, before they stood up and bowed, enjoying the applause.

"Arigato" the two little kids said, eyes shining with happiness before they went back to their mother and father who thanked them in which they said they were welcome as the crowd dispersed to enjoy the rest of the festival.

"Whew, that really worked up an appetite let's go get something to eat. I don't know about you guys but now I'm in the mood for some kitsune soba, hard tofu, and a bowl of rice and that would go great with a bowl of tanuki soba and a flask full of sake huh Gaara?"

The group laughed at Naruto's words as they said went to a restaurant that wasn't closed for the festival and ordered the food.

"Oh no, I left my camera" Matsuri cried as she got up and raced out of the restaurant, yelling that she would be back. Hinata excused herself to chase after Matsuri, dropping something as she ran out of the restaurant to help the sand kunoichi find her camera. Gaara looked curiously at the fallen package and went to pick it up to see what looked like beef jerky in a container.

"What do you got there Gaara?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at the redhead who held up the container filled with the jerky. Kurama's eyes grew wide as he knew what was in the container and mentally congratulated the girls on a good plan as he watched the final pieces of their hard labor fall into place.

"I don't know? I think it's beef jerky" Gaara said as he opened the container to look at the contents that resembled beef jerky as he pulled a piece out and stuck in his mouth.

"What does it taste like?" Naruto asked as their food arrived and he sat down to slurp up the hot noodles while Gaara replaced the top of the container as he chewed the strange jerky.

"It strange, it has a weird mint taste to it yet it there is a hint of something like smoked meat over cooked tree bark" Gaara said as he swallowed the jerky and went to his food that was cooling down. A couple minutes later the girls returned, a smile on their face as Matsuri held up the camera, saying she found it. "Here Hinata, I tried some of your jerky I hope you don't mind" Gaara said as he handed the container back to Hinata while Matsuri quickly started to eat her food, hiding the large grin on her face.

"No, I don't mind. What did it taste like Gaara-san? My friend Hyō brought if from one of her travels and said it was a special kind of jerky that gave you energy" Hinata said calmly while Kurama snorted and thought _**'yea, a sexual kind of energy'**_ as the redhead began to explain the unique taste as they finished their food.

"Hey Hinata, can I have some of that jerky? Kurama is annoying me about trying it, that way I can shut him up" Naruto asked sheepishly while the girls were mentally thanking the fox as she handed some to Naruto and he began to chew it, making a face at the strange taste. "It does taste weird but I kind of like it" Naruto said as he swallowed the jerky and ordered another bowl of kitsune soba.

After about 10 minutes of being in the restaurant, Gaara started to feel weird again as the smell of sandalwood wafted around him and the room suddenly grew a lot warmer.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he noticed how red Gaara's face was becoming as he said that he felt sick which concerned the blonde.

"Maybe, you two should head back to the hotel" Matsuri said, concerned heard in her voice as Naruto nodded and swung an arm around Gaara's hip to support him as he walked out of the restaurant and back toward the hotel, the festival winding down for the night. As soon as they had left, three people sitting in a corner made their way to them and took up the seats the boys had sat up plus one more.

"So I see operation tree bark went perfectly" Hyō said as she and JT ordered a plate of sushi while Maru ordered robatayaki (Japanese style barbeque) and sat next to the girls who were giggling up a storm.

"Yes a beautiful success, now we give them some alone time but the camcorders will pick everything up"

"You're welcome to crash at the shop, we have room you know" Hyō offered in which the girls said thanks as they finished off their cooled noodles.

"But first we have to go get a change of clothes" Hinata and Matsuri stated as they stood up and stretched, before paying for their food and leaving to return to the hotel but stopping at a few of the shops that was still open to give the boys enough time to "get comfortable".

*hotel room (service XD)*

(Warning full lemon ahead with minor interruption)

"Ugh, I think we ate too much Gaara" Naruto groaned as he helped the redhead, who was breathing heavily, into the bed as the scent of sandalwood and orange citrus filled the room and his clothes started to become irritating to wear.

"Naruto, help me out of this thing" Gaara mumbled as he took off the mask, sake flask, promissory note, straw hat, fake tail, and fake ears before he turned around so Naruto could undo the obi that was keeping the yukata closed. Gaara's breaths started to come out as pants as Naruto quickly undid the obi and then start to remove the yukata, kissing each piece of skin as it showed. Naruto left the redhead's neck before he kissed him square on the lips, tongue asking for entry as he nibbled on Gaara's lips, tasting every corner of his mouth before he pulled away.

"Gaara, please undo me" Naruto said sexily that had Gaara shivering at the thoughts his mind came up with while Naruto turned around to show his obi, Gaara whining at the loss of contact. "It's okay Gaara, I'll get back to you in a minute" Naruto said huskily as the redhead quickly undid the obi along with take off the kitsune accessories as he folded the obi up before he placed it next to his on the bed. Naruto took the obis and accessories and placed them out of the way as he went back to kiss and nibbling on Gaara's neck as he slid the yukata down ever so slowly over Gaara's now sensitive skin.

"Please Naruto I can't take much more" Gaara said breathlessly as he looked down at the large bulge showing through the yukata before he placed his palm over it, rubbing slightly and moaning at the intense pleasure that brought him.

"Now, now, Gaara, don't spoil my fun" Naruto said grinning as he took the redhead's hand away from the spot above his bulge and held it, still slowly removing the yukata.

"Please Naruto" Gaara begged cutely, eyes big and filled with desire and lust that nearly made Naruto come right there but managed to calm down as he told Gaara to lie down on the bed. Naruto slowly opened the yukata and kissed all the way from Gaara's neck to his shoulders, slowly making his way across and down as he kissed and nibbled the base of his neck before going down further. Leaving butterfly kisses and little nibbles, his mouth came to rest above Gaara's left nipple in which he blew on, making the redhead moan in pleasure before Naruto took the little nub in between his teeth and suck on it, tongue roughly going over it.

"Oh yes Naruto" Gaara cried as he arched up, trying to gain some contact with Naruto's lower parts but a hand kept his hips to the bed, the others tweaking and playing with the other nipple as Gaara mewed from the little jolts of pleasure going through his body. Naruto soon switched targets as he decided to abuse Gaara's right nipple with his tongue while the left had time to recover as Naruto ran a hand over Gaara's smooth pale skin that he vowed to mark up with love bites.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun please" Gaara whined, tears clinging to his eyes as the pressure in his balls was become unbearable and needed to get off. Naruto decided to take some pity on Gaara as he left his nipple and made promise of his earlier vow as he nibbled and lightly bit every inch of skin on his flat stomach before he made his way down to his boxers that was tenting and covering a very heavy bulge.

"Tell me what you want me to do?" Naruto said, enjoying the power as Gaara blushed and muttered something lowly that Naruto heard but pretended that he didn't "What was that?" Naruto asked, hand next to his ear as he told Gaara to speak louder. Gaara repeated it again, a little louder but still Naruto toyed with him. "I still can't hear you" Naruto said, fingers brushing ever so slightly over the wet spot of Gaara's boxers which made him lose it.

"Please suck my cock" Gaara screamed loudly to the blonde who was grinning while Kurama called him a kinky bastard.

"As you wish" Naruto said as he removed the yukata and started to pull Gaara's boxers down.

_*outside*_

"Can we stay please?" Matsuri asked as she got up after flying back in a nosebleed after hearing Gaara's scream.

"No we can't now let's grab our things so the readers can get back to the juicy Narugaa lemon we interrupted" Hinata said, looking at the readers with an apologetic look before she and Matsuri grabbed some sleeping clothes and hightailed it out of the hotel, giggling as they talked about how effective the Yohimbine bark was on the two.

"Remind me to ask Hyou for the recipe on her homemade aphrodisiac jerky and how much mint leaves to add to the bark and others ingredients to make it taste good" Matsuri told Hinata and they went back to the shop while Gaara was moaning as things were finally getting somewhere.

_*back in the room* _

"Ah" Gaara said as the cool air hit his now exposed cock, precum dripping down the side, which Naruto wiped up with a finger, making him twitch and produce more precum.

"My, someone is really eager" Naruto said smirking as he looked down at the sweating Kazekage who was breathing hard from build-up pleasure.

"Guess what, we're going to play a game my little tanuki called the 8 virtues. Now here are the rules, you must name as many virtues as you can while I'm sucking you okay. For every one you remember before you come, I will create a clone have them do something for you, if you manage to name all 8 then you get a special prize. Is that a deal?"

'_**Damn, you kinky today brat'**_

"D-Deal" Gaara managed to say as he noticed the lust-filled eyes of Naruto hanging over him before he looked up at the ceiling, mentally going over the virtues in his head while Naruto removed his yukata and positioned his head between Gaara's legs.

"We'll begin…now" Naruto said before he took half of Gaara's impressive length in his mouth, making the redhead cry out as he trust his hips, wanting more contact. "Remember Gaara, that the second you come the game is over so I suggest you start naming" Naruto said, lifting his mouth off of Gaara before he went back to devouring the redhead who was trying to name the virtues that suddenly slipped his brain.

"Ah, ah, s-s-straw h-hat" Gaara managed to say as the pressure was becoming tighter and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"B-big eyes, ha-ha-happy smile" Gaara said quickly, toes curling in pleasure as Naruto deep throated him, causing him to see stars and forcing him to bite his lip just to keep from coming then.

"Pr-pro-promissory note, ah, ah, sake flask, oh yes, b-b-big belly and a bushy tail, AH" Gaara cried out as Naruto swallowed, massaging his cock with his throat muscles making his mind go blank as he quickly counted to see how many that was.

'_7, wait, what is, the last, one, it's, it's, its' _

"Gaara's eyes shot open as he felt a hand wrap around his cock as Naruto deep throated him and the other messing with his-

"Oversized testicles, AH, OH YES" Gaara cried as he felt his control snap and he thrust upward, forcing himself all the way into Naruto's wet and hot mouth as he came, body tensing, balls being empty as Naruto swallowed every drop of Gaara's seed and licking his cock clean before he lifted off of it with a small pop. Gaara sat there, breathing heavily as he forced much needed oxygen to his lungs and brain as Naruto licked his lips, a small smile on his face.

"Wow, you managed to name all 8, I'm impressed my little tanuki" Naruto said with a smirk as he looked down at the sweat covered redhead who's eyes were currently closed. They opened again when he felt something rub against his inner thigh and looked down to see Naruto's cock, proud and erect rubbing against his leg. He looked up at Naruto who was grinning and asking if he was ready for his prize.

"Not yet but I think it's time I returned the favor" Gaara said softly as he slowly sat up and made his way over to Naruto who looked surprise at the turn of events. Naruto watched as Gaara pushed him back so that he was sitting down, legs spread apart, before he lowered himself in between Naruto's legs. Naruto could sense the fear and uneasiness from Gaara and slide a hand through his hair in order to comfort him as teal eyes met blue and the redhead relaxed before licking the tip of Naruto's cock.

"Oh Gaara" Naruto moaned, showing that he enjoyed just that little contact which made Gaara a little bolder as he licked the tip of Naruto's cock before he slowly moved his mouth forward, feeling every twitch and as he went down on Naruto. "Gaara, you're torturing me" Naruto said, wanting to trust into the wet cave that was Gaara's mouth but knew he had to take it easy, this being Gaara's first time.

"**Technically it's your first time too"** Kurama pointed out body twitching as he felt everything Naruto felt.

'_Shut, ah, up you, ah baka fox' _Naruto managed to think as Gaara lifted up until only the tip of Naruto was in his mouth before he fully went down to his sac, making Naruto involuntarily thrust up, making Gaara gag a bit, forcing him to get off of the blonde.

"Sorry, ah, my lil 'uki" Naruto managed to say as Gaara coughed before looking up at Naruto, a strange look on his face.

"Lil 'uki'?" Gaara asked while Naruto grinned, saying it was short for "little tanuki" which Gaara thought about and said he like it. "Can I call you my big 'sune' then?" Gaara asked softly that had Naruto almost in tears at how **rapeable**, _innocent_ Gaara looked.

"**I think rapeable suits him better"** Kurama muttered from his cage.

"Sure my lil 'uki'" Naruto said as he moved over to the head of the bed and sat back, legs spread like before as he watched Gaara cautiously approach him this time. Naruto felt guilty as he was cause of Gaara's hesitation and decided to help him relax some.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Gaara asked curiously as he watched as Naruto winked at him before he created 10 clones.

"Time for yaoi sex ed. 101" Naruto said as he nodded toward his clones that swarmed Gaara while 2 stood beside Naruto.

"What are they AH" Gaara cried as he felt a clone lick the back of his cock, making him arch while Naruto grinned. 

"Everything my clones do, you try it on me my lil naïve 'uki'"

Gaara's eyes grew bright in understanding as he did as Naruto instructed and started to lick Naruto's cock from tip to base and back.

"Oh Gaara" Naruto moaned as he placed his hands on the redhead's shoulders as he once again deep throat him, this time Naruto's 2 clones holding his legs as not to chock Gaara again. "Gah my lil 'uki', feel so good, don't stop" Naruto said, voice hitching as Gaara picked up speed, moaning as the clones did the same.

"This, ah, is called, oh yes, a blowjob" Naruto panted as Gaara quicken his pace, going from the base to the very tip to the point it would almost fall out before ramming down again, causing Naruto to see stars as he clones fought to keep his legs down. "Oh kami, yes, harder Gaara, ah" Naruto gasped as he felt the pressure tightened and knew what was about to happen as he squeezed Gaara's shoulders slightly.

" Gaa, ah, ra, I'm, about to, wait, no Gaa, AH" Naruto shouted out as his orgasm hit him deep just as Gaara clamped down on him, moaning loudly which sent vibrations through his cock and sent him over the edge. Gaara coughed at the bitter taste as he let up and watched as the rest stained Naruto's stomach while he was twitching as Naruto's clone continued to suck his cock while another was playing with his sac, rubbing, massaging, and giving it light licks before he took it in his mouth.

"Gah, wha-what's he doing?" Gaara asked, body tensing as pleasure racked his body as Naruto came down from his sexual high. 

"Lesson 2: tea-bagging" Naruto said with smirk as Gaara's eyes unfocused as the rest of the clones decided to join in the fun. Gaara was moaning and withering from all the intense feelings as Naruto's clones showed him the different parts of sexual pleasure and the meaning behind it. "Lesson 3: rimming" Naruto said, body reacting again as he watched as Gaara clutched the sheets, too lost in pleasure to mimic, which Naruto didn't mind, enjoying the looks and sounds that Gaara was making as he was pleased by his clones.

"'Big sune'" Gaara cried as his second orgasm hit and he stained the sheets with his seed, the different sensations overcoming him. Gaara looked up weakly at Naruto who was smiling and rubbing himself slowly as he waited for Gaara to get comfortable. Gaara blinked before he said he was done with the clones, which made them whine before they dispersed.

"How do you feel Gaara?" Naruto asked before he watched as Gaara slowly stalked toward him, a hungry look in his eyes.

"I feel like I should thank my big 'sune' for all he done for me" Gaara purred as he sat in Naruto's lap, cheeks nestled right on top of cock as he slowly grinded against it, making Naruto curse and groan at the same time.

'_He learns fast'_ Naruto thought as he watched as Gaara took control, sucking and nibbling on his neck as he had done to him earlier. Gaara made his way down Naruto's body, torturing his nipples until he begged for mercy and back down to his cock which he blew on, making precum rise and slide down the length of it.

"Ready for the next stage" Naruto growled, lust shown in his glowing eyes as Gaara nodded before asking what the next stage was. Naruto looked at Gaara for a few minutes before he told him to lie down and get comfortable. "The first time will hurt so I want you to relax" Naruto explained as he created a clone that started to get Gaara a massage, loosening the muscles so that he wouldn't tense as much as he went to his bag. Looking inside, he mentally cursed as he realized he didn't back any protection and wondered if they should stop while Kurama screamed out a no.

"**It's not like you have anything, seeing as this is both of your first time so just fuck him and ask him later"**

'_This is not my first time'_

"**Brat, practicing with your clones isn't sex, that's masturbation so now get your ass over there and fuck the redhead into the mattress or I will take over and-"**

'_You wouldn't dare…'_

"**Try me…"**

Naruto sighed as he grabbed the lube he kept in his bag for 'long missions' and returned to his lil tanuki who was pleasantly relaxed. "How does my lil 'uki' feel now" Naruto asked as he nodded to his clone that dispersed while Gaara gave out a contented sigh.

"Like mush" he responded lowly which made Naruto chuckle as he popped the top of the lube, covered three fingers, and closed the lid before he tossed it near Gaara's head. "Big 'sune', what's this?" Gaara asked innocently as he looked at the tube that was labeled "Self-heating lube, guaranteed to make every experience hotter" which made him curious as he felt Naruto's hand massaged his ass.

"It's lube that helps with the friction"

"Friction from what?"

"…it's better if I show you" Naruto said as he stuff his index finger inside Gaara's ass and began to wiggle it around, watching as the redhead squirm, trying to get use to the intruding finger.

"It feels weird Naruto" Gaara said as he laid out at the head of the bed, legs spread apart slightly as he looked up at the blonde who was smiling down at him. Naruto leaned in to give him a long, tongue filled kiss as he added a second finger and began to scissor-cut, making Gaara moan as his hole was stretched.

"It hurts a little 'sune'" Gaara whimpered, tears at the corner of his eyes that Naruto quickly wiped away with a kiss.

"It's okay it will get better in a minute" Naruto muttered as he added a third and final finger to stretch Gaara even more and look for his prostate as to take his mind off the pain in his ass.

"GAH, what was that?" Gaara cried out as he clutched the sheets while Naruto mentally smirked.

'_Found it'_ he thought before he continued to press into that spot, making the redhead's voice grow louder in volume before he deemed him stretched enough to be ready for the final step. Gaara started moaning louder as the self-heating lube warmed his insides, making him hot and wet just as Naruto positioned himself and slowly pushed into Gaara's tight virgin ass. The redhead tensed at the new intrusion and tried to relax at Naruto's order but found it to be difficult as his mind kept coming back to the pain in his ass. Seeing that this wasn't working, he tried to come up with a way to help Gaara just as Kurama spoke up and told him to expel chakra through his cock.

'_How will that help?'_

"**Trust me, just do it and then thrust quickly" **

Thinking about how much he would torture the fox if it didn't work, he did as instructed and expelled chakra from his cock and watched as Gaara's eyes shot open and he arched up, driving himself hard onto Naruto, his cock red and glistening, jolted in the air, begging for attention.

"Oh yes" Gaara yelled, trying to force more of Naruto's cock in him while Naruto held him in place, not wanting to hurt his lil tanuki even though he really want to thrust the rest of the way in. Naruto grabbed hold of Gaara's dripping penis and started to stroke it, distracting him as he continued to edge into the redhead, inch by inch until he was 3/4s of the way in. "Hurry" Gaara cried, eyes bright with shock and pleasure, hands clenching the blanket, twitching and moaning which was what broke Naruto's resolve to go slow as he shove the rest of the way into Gaara, expelling more chakra. Gaara screamed as Naruto had hit his prostate dead on and the force caused him to come again, walls clenching around Naruto who was close already and started to thrust, hoping Gaara would adjust quickly as he felt his control snap and he buried deep with Gaara, releasing his seed which caused Gaara's orgasm to grow stronger at the new sensation of being filled.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Naruto asked concerned as he watched Gaara's eyes closed, a tear escaping before they opened to show love filled eyes as he nodded and said he was.

"Can you do that again?" Gaara asked cock already growing hard again at the surprise of them both before Naruto felt himself stirring too, still deep inside Gaara.

"Yea if you're up for it" Naruto smirked as Gaara blushed and gave a slight nod, before he laid back and enjoyed the wet, squishy feeling of Naruto's seed sliding around as Naruto softly thrust back and forth. Naruto hooked Gaara's legs over his shoulders as to give him more momentum to thrust into him, hitting his prostate while trying to concentrate on expelling chakra. Gaara was enjoying it as his muscles seemed to stay tight as if continuous squeezed Naruto as he thrust in and out of the Kazekage. Before long Naruto picked up his pace and began to mess with Gaara's cock, rubbing and licking it causing pleasure for him as he heard Gaara whimpering and panting as the pleasure built up for the fourth time that night. Naruto soon went back to playing with Gaara's nipples as he switched between them, licking, blowing on them, and rubbing them lightly with his teeth as he felt his energy draining from the major use of chakra.

" 'Sune', I'm close again" Gaara cried, pants becoming shorter as he started to thrust into Naruto's hands while the blonde stopped abusing Gaara's nipples and settled on his neck, the spot below his right ear, causing him to shriek in pleasure as his movements became more frantic. "Na-Na-Na" Gaara tried to say but couldn't find the words as he felt Naruto's mouth covering his in a soul-searing kiss as Naruto quickened his pace, the sound of skin slapping skin loud and the smell of sex heavy in the air.

"Me too" Naruto growled as he pounded fast and hard in the boy underneath, looking down at the beautiful sight in front of him; Gaara, naked and withering in deep pleasure, eyes glowing with lust, love, and desire as he looked down at them joining together then up at Naruto with swollen, red lips from his kisses slightly apart, his skin glowing with noticeable love bites and hickeys that he knew would take days to heal.

"Naruto-sune, make me yours" Gaara whispered in Naruto's ear as he licked his neck which made Naruto's eyes dilate as his lightly yet firmly bit into Gaara's neck, right over his sensitive spot before he poured a bit of his chakra there that rushed throughout his body before a small mark, in the shape of a fox's head, appeared.

"Mark me my lil 'uki' Gaara" Naruto growled, eyes showing a twinge of red that Gaara found exotic as he bit down on Naruto's neck, very much like Naruto did to him, and applied some chakra as to mark him, the mark, changing into the shape of a tanuki head before Gaara let go. "Let's come together" Naruto muttered into his ear as he had Gaara remove his legs from Naruto's shoulder and wrapped around his waist as he sat Gaara in his lap, holding his hips in place as he thrust long and deep, knowing their end was near.

AH, AH, NARUTO/GAARA" they both screamed as their orgasm hit them full force and for a second they could feel what the other was feeling, as they locked gazes, time seeming to slow down as they reached their peak together, nothing in the world but them. They had a strange out of body experience as they suddenly felt like someone had joined them in their final moment as they saw the stars around them before too auras of light appeared out of nowhere.

"May you have a blessed relationship" they heard two voices say before they felt their bodies go heavy and they returned to the real world as the last of their orgasm had passed. Naruto and Gaara were breathing in short pants as they tried to catch their breath after that intense wave and the out of body experience before they looked at each other.

"You felt that too right?" Naruto asked as Gaara nodded before his eyelids grew heavy as his energy left him.

"Sune, I'm sleepy" Gaara muttered as he laid his head on Naruto's sweaty chest and nuzzled him as to get comfortable while Naruto chuckled.

"Me too" Naruto sighed as he slowly got up as he made two clones that stripped the bed and found some more sheets in a dresser which they put on before Naruto hopped back in and laid down, holding the redhead to his chest as he slowly let sleep take him.

"I love you, my big Naru-sune" Gaara mumbled as he was lulled to sleep by Naruto's heartbeat.

"I love you too my lil Gaa-uki" Naruto responded back before he closed his eyes as his clones covered them with a blanket before dispersing. That night Naruto and Gaara both dreamed of a tanuki and kitsune who looked like them, singing and dancing in the moonlight with the sound of drums echoing in the night.

_At Shōjōji Temple_

_In the temple garden_

_In the moonlight_

_Come on everybody_

_My friends play belly drums_

_Pon poko pon no pon_ (sound of the belly drum)

_Don't lose your dancing bout_

_Against the monk_

_Come here_

_Come here_

_Everybody come here and dance_

_At Shōjōji Temple_

_The temple's bush clover_

_Is in full bloom under the moon_

_I'm in a festive mood_

_Pon poko pon no pon_

'_**Now time for the true test' **_Kurama muttered as he fell asleep, hoping things will turn out right in the morning as he activated the chakra inside Gaara, waiting to see his reaction when he and Naruto dealed with the post-sugar rush.

*this is not the final chapter, I have one more and maybe a bonus if enough people want a Gaanaru lemon scene but you need to stay tune to see what happens when the boys wake up and the sugar rush is over. How will Gaara react and what did Kurama mean by the 'true test'.


	4. Chapter 4

Sugar Rush-Chapter 4

*don't own Naruto, only the OC*

_*2 days left/the next morning*_

'_What happen, where am I, and why does my lower back hurt?' _Gaara thought groaning as his opened his now focus yet confused eyes as he sat up with difficulty, looking around the hotel with confusion, trying to remember what happened yesterday. _'Why I am in a hotel room, the last thing I remember was being in Suna'_ Gaara thought frantically as he tried to remember after that but couldn't neck and head starting to ache as he tried to remember. Gaara froze as he heard a groan from beside him and turned to see Naruto who had snuggled up next to him, a soft smile on his face. Gaara panicked and had his sand wrap around Naruto, waking him up instantly as the sand constricted around his body.

"Yow, Gaara what are you doing, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, the sand squeezing painfully over his naked and sensitive body as he watched as Gaara looked at him confused, asking what had happened. Naruto grew quiet, a sinking feeling in his stomach, as he asked Gaara if he remembered in which the redhead shook his head no.

"We, uh, you know, made love" Naruto said with a blush, thinking he sounded girly until he saw Gaara's eyes go hard as he asked him if he was drugged which shattered Naruto's world as the redhead frowned, cold eyes staring into his blue ones. Gaara suddenly wished he could take back what he said as he saw the pain and hurt look in Naruto's eyes before they turned bright with anger as he calmly asked Gaara to let him go.

"Naruto I didn't mean-" Gaara tried to say until a bright burst of red and blue chakra knocked the sand away as he grabbed his clothes and put them on, growling at Gaara who was still trying to explain. "Naruto please" he tried again on to have his words interrupted with a snarl as Naruto turned toward him, eyes slit that had nothing to do with the kitsune either.

"Do you dare call my name" Naruto snarled as he made his way to his bag, throwing his things in, an aura of anger around him like a protective blanket before he looked around, too angry to know what he was doing. He spied his bath things next to Gaara, who managed to put some pants on, and made his way over, planning to ignore the Kage and go on about his business. Gaara realized what Naruto was aiming for, stepping in his way and saying they needed to talk before he was blown away by a burst of chakra, his sand cushioning his fall. Naruto grabbed his bath supplies and made his way to the door, when there was a knock and he yanked it open to see Hinata and Matsuri smiling until it disappeared when they saw the look on Naruto's face.

"What happened?" Hinata asked as Naruto shot a glare at Gaara, who was having a hard time getting up before he turned to look at the frowning kunoichi.

"Nothing special enough to remember just hours ago" Naruto said, voicing breaking a bit as Matsuri asked what he meant but he had already rushed passed the girls. Hinata however saw the tear escape and ran after him, calling his name, while Matsuri turned to look at Gaara who was standing up, a pained look on his face as he rubbed his lower back.

"What did you do Gaara-sama?" Matsuri asked frowning as Gaara, using his sand to cover himself, looked at her in shock and confusion, saying he didn't know which made Matsuri's frown deepen as she stared at him, making him uneasy under the intense glare. "You don't remember what happened last night" Matsuri asked, studying the redhead's face as Gaara shook his head no which didn't suit the kunoichi in front of him as she told him to concentrate to try and remember. With a mental sigh at her demand, he closed his eyes, concentrating on the memories from yesterday, only getting bits and pieces of moaning, Naruto's flustered face, and the pet name they gave each other.

'_What was that?'_ Gaara thought as his eyes shot opened, face turning red with a blush as he thought about what he just remembered and the sounds of his moaning. He looked at Matsuri when heard giggling and asked about as she grinned, saying he looked cute with a blush and that sand armor wasn't on. Gaara's eyes widen as he realized how vulnerable he felt as the sand started to cover his body, ignoring the weird tingle it left as it glided on his naked flesh, seeing Matsuri frown and mutter about spoiling the cute look.

"Matsuri, what happened over the past week, I think" Gaara asked, hearing Matsuri sigh, watching the sand slowly crawl up his body, making her mouth twitch with images of Naruto doing the same thing.

"You still don't remember?"

"No I don't" Gaara said, slightly irritated at the same question when he felt the sand armor reach his neck before it paused, going no further as it twirled on a spot just below his ear at the surprise of both of them.

"Uh, Gaara-sama, what are you doing?" Matsuri asked curiously as she watched the sand that looked like it was caressing his neck while Gaara got a glazed look in his eye, trying to fight the moan that wanted to come out. Realizing how he was acting, Gaara growled and mentally forced the sand off of him, feeling something different about the area the sand was attracted too, a different source of chakra.

"Matsuri, is there something on my neck?" Gaara asked as he tilted his head to show the area better as Matsuri walked over and looked before she squealed, making Gaara twitch as she was right next to his ear.

"Aw, it's so cute" Matsuri said while Gaara frowned.

"What's cute?" he asked as Matsuri looked at his face, a smile on hers.

"You got a mark shaped like a little fox head" Matsuri cooed as Gaara blinked, thinking of what she said.

"Fox head" Gaara muttered under his breath as more memories returned of him and Naruto fueling each other with chakra and leaving their animalistic mark. Gaara rubbed his head as if to make the ache go away as he wondered about the thoughts and memories that kept popping up in his mind. He heard his sand react again, going back to the spot on his neck as if it held all the answers to his questions which in his mind he felt it did.

"Maybe you should fuel some chakra to the mark" Matsuri suggested only to have received a look from Gaara as if wondering how she would know that. "It just a suggestion" Matsuri said under the intense gaze from Gaara who sighed and said fine. Glancing at Matsuri he started to fuel chakra to the spot on his neck which soon glowed and he felt as something was unlocked in his mind before he clutched his head, all his thoughts returned at full blast.

"Gah" he cried out as the events from the past week came back, the sugar rush from the cookies he ate, the fun he had with Naruto when they were pranking, the festival they helped to set up, his feelings for Naruto, the sex, no the love they made after said festival. Gaara's eyes shot open as he gasped and grew quiet, thinking about all that and how he reacted this morning, feeling even worse now as he understood Naruto's reaction to his cold-heartedness.

"You okay Gaara-sama?" Matsuri asked concerned as Gaara looked down, quiet, before she heard him whisper something.

"What have I done?" Gaara said horrid at his actions which Matsuri took the wrong way.

"So you don't love Naruto and regretting the time you spent with him?" Matsuri asked sadly as Gaara looked up at her with shock.

"Yes, I mean, no, shit I hurt Naruto in the worse way" Gaara stated before he explained the reason behind Naruto's reaction as he ran out the door while Matsuri looked shock before she frowned, thinking of something.

"That's strange, it's like you memories was repressed on purpose but why?"

Gaara grew quiet as he thought of Matsuri's words and said he how, saying the Kyuubi must have done it.

"But why?"

"I think it was to test me to see my reaction and if I truly loved Naruto and the sugar rush. Naruto must hate me now."

"No way, he loves you, if he had hated you, his reaction wouldn't haven't been so strong" Matsuri said serious which made Gaara blink and smile, thinking about the time he spent with Naruto.

"Yes, he love his lil uki like I love my big sune"

Matsuri squeaked and giggled at the cute pet names for Naruto and Gaara before she asked what he was going to do now. Gaara looked around the room, relieved to see Naruto's stuff still there which meant he would have to come back, when his eyes land on the tanuki features he wore yesterday. With a grin, he turned to look at Matsuri who had caught his line of sight and was staring at the features with curiosity as she was wondering what was going through the redhead's mind.

"Matsuri, can you do something for me?" he asked as she turned to look at him.

"Yea Gaara-sama, what you need me to do?"

"I need you to buy a few things" he said with a grin that spelled naughtiness and had Matsuri grabbing a pen and paper.

"Ready, so what you need to win your blonde back?" Matsuri asked, liking what Gaara was planning as she took the list and kitsune clothes to follow Gaara's directions.

_*bath house*_

'_Why, why does love have to hurt so damn bad? Why did I have to fall so deeply in love with him?'_ Naruto thought as he finished taking a bath, wishing he could wash away the memories of this morning as easily as the dried semen that had clung to him. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he relaxed into the hot spring, letting the tears run down his face while somebody called his name from the girl's side of the bathhouse.

"Naruto-kun" he heard Hinata call and grew quiet, not wanting to talk to anybody or see him when he felt he was at his weakest. "I know you can hear me" he heard Hinata say plainly but still didn't respond which earned him a sigh as Hinata continued to talk from the other side.

"What happened back there? Yesterday, you guys were like the perfect couple and this morning you're like you guys had a lover's quarrel?"

"…it couldn't have been a lover's quarrel if it's one sided love. Gaara completed forgot about our experience together as if none of it meant anything to him" Naruto answered, really wanting to talk to someone about the situation.

"I don't think that's exactly true, I mean maybe he was just taken by surprise after the sugar was burned out of his system" Hinata suggested until she heard Naruto growl and took a step back even though he was still on the other side.

"You weren't the one wrapped in sand, you weren't the one who saw the cold look in his eyes, and you weren't the one who was asked if he was drugged only to have sex with him" Naruto yelled angrily and barely heard the gasp from Hinata before everything went quiet.

"Naruto-kun…there's something I need to tell you" Hinata said softly and Naruto's body went cold as he waited for even more bad news. "Matsuri and I were the ones who tried and set you two up together in the first place.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, wheels turning in his head as he tried to put the pieces together.

"We figured out pretty early you liked Gaara and helped set you two up together with the clothes, the jerky, the date at the festival, things like that" he heard her say. Shocked Naruto got up from the pool of water, wrapped the towel tightly around his waist, and climbed up the wall using chakra to look at Hinata on the other side. Fully dressed she looked up at him with sad eyes, the truth shining brightly in her eyes while Naruto frowned and asked how Hyou and the others were part of it, sensing that they were very much involved as they gave them the yukatas without even asking for payment.

"Hyou had the clothes lined with real orange citrus and sandalwood essence that are known to be sexual in nature. The jerky was a special recipe made by Hyou from the bark of a tree in Africa known for it being a natural aphrodisiac too."

Naruto stared at Hinata in shock as he learned just how much the kunoichi were involved from the beginning before he thought of something that made him look at her.

"So Matsuri gave Gaara the cookies just to get him to Konoha?" Naruto asked with a frown until he saw the surprise look on Hinata's face as she shook her head no.

"No, neither of us knew that would happen nor did we plan any of the events of us leaving Konoha. I only realized you were in love with Gaara every time he came to Konoha but Matsuri told me earlier in the week that Gaara felt the same way."

"How does she know?" Naruto asked suspicious that Hinata was only telling him this just to cheer him up.

"She told me that you're all he talks about, thinks about, wishes to be like, and more. He even once let slip that he thought of you more than a friend" Hinata said before she sighed, looking down at the floor, wishing there was more she could do for the blonde. "It's entirely our fault that you're hurting like this and I want to say sorry for everybody and hope this doesn't ruin your friendship with me or Gaara-san" Hinata said softly as she turned to leave, not wanting to see rejection in Naruto's eyes. Naruto just watched her leave before he jumped down from the wall and back to the hot spring as he thought about all he just learned from Hinata.

"If he loved me so badly than why did he forget" Naruto muttered out loud, the silence answering him back before he heard a sigh in his head and Kurama speak up, saying it was his fault. Naruto soon found himself in front of the kitsune's cage, a frown on his face as he asked what Kurama meant.

"**I blocked his memories of the week he spent with you to see how he would react and find out if he truly loved you" **Kurama explained and felt like flinching as he saw the enraged look on Naruto's face that reminded him of his previous host, Kushina, who had a temper as red as her hair.

'_You mean to tell me that you're the reason behind this whole damn problem. You've goon to far this time!' _Naruto yelled angrily as Kurama remained quiet before he spoke again when Naruto was done.

"**Yes I know and I will take the full blame, I didn't expect him to react as violently as that. I knew he would be confused and uneasy but not wrap you in sand and think you drugged him."**

Naruto growled at the fox before something else he thought of made him stop and gain a shock look on his face.

'_Oh no, thanks to this misunderstanding Gaara must think I hate him now and never want to talk to me again or worse break off the alliance between Suna and Konoha. Baa-chan's going to kill me even more so when we go back' _Naruto thought panicking before sadness overtook the panic as he thought about the redhead never talking to him again.

"**He doesn't think that at all"**

'_Oh yea and how do you know since your knowledge of reading people is so wonderful and right all the time' _Naruto responded sarcastically as Kurama rolled his eyes at the childish brat in front of him.

"**Because brat I have the ability to sense the negative emotion inside people and there was known inside him regarding you or anybody for that matter. He was just scared, confused, but he never hated you, especially not this morning, and never will" **Kurama said to the now quiet blonde as he looked up at the cage, a serious look on his face.

"_How can I fix this so that he remembers?" _

"**Just tell him to fuel chakra to the mark on his neck from yesterday and that will unlock all his memories" **Kurama said, sitting back in his cage as Naruto returned to the real world and jumped out of the water, determination fueling him. He quickly made his way to the changing room and was surprised when he saw his kitsune things attached to some new clothes which made him wonder what they were doing there. Shrugging it off, he quickly put on the clothes, a strange red robe, left for him before he rushed toward the hotel, only one thing on his mind as the building came into view. He slowed down when he saw Matsuri and Hinata, who were now sprouting big grins, coming out of the building when they spotted him. He heard giggling as he approached, wondering what they had done now, as the girls turned toward him.

"Enjoy" they said as the left for Hyou's shop, leaving an extremely confused blonde who watched them leave before he went inside the hotel, people starting to move as to start the day while Naruto headed back toward his and Gaara's room.

*warning, lemon, short interruption, misuse of food and alcohol, and kinkiness*

"I wonder what that was all about" Naruto muttered as he tried to figure out what the girls were up to this time when he reached the room, suddenly feeling nervous as to see Gaara so soon. Taking a breath to calm himself he yanked the door open only to stop and stare at the sight in front of him, trying not drool, while Kurama snickered at his reaction. Gaara was standing in front of him, wearing a brown loincloth that contrasted with his pale skin and barely covered his manhood while the fake tanuki tail and ears were back on his head and the sake flask in his right hand.

"Ah, there's my big kitsune at" Gaara said with a half smirk as Naruto closed his mouth then the door before he walked over to the redhead.

"So do you finally remember what we shared?" Naruto asked as he approached Gaara who grinned and said he did before he met Naruto halfway and gave him a long kiss that had Naruto moaning and soon coming up for air.

"I love you Naruto" Gaara said as he gave Naruto another quick kiss before he hugged him.

"I love you too Gaara" Naruto said as hugged him back before breaking apart and raised a blonde brow. "So what's with the set-up anyway?" he asked as he saw the grin turn into a smirk as he lead him to the bed, his tail swishing with each step as if hypnotizing Naruto to watch.

"I thought we could do it right this time, I mean you didn't please your tanuki fully" Gaara said with a little pout that made Naruto's cock twitch as he tore his eyes away from Gaara's front, when he turned around suddenly, and to the amused teal ones on Gaara's face as he asked what he meant. Gaara held up the sake flask and gave it a shake the sound of liquid sloshing around inside the bottle as he looked at Naruto's confused face.

"Why you know tankui's love sake and we love sex too, you think you can please me with both at the same time" Gaara said, mischief written all over his face and lust in his voice. Naruto looked around to find the source of Gaara's sudden change when he spotted the dresser which now held another bottle of sake and four bowls that contained dried tofu, rice, kitsune, and tanuki soba noodles. Naruto chuckled as he took the sake from Gaara and lightly pushed him onto the bed, the robe becoming tight around his crotch area as he felt himself reacting to the scene of Gaara on the bed.

"I think I can do something about it" Naruto said as he opened his robe and removed Gaara's loincloth, licking his lips as he saw Gaara wasn't wearing underwear, obviously, and was just as excited as he was judging by the precum running down his cock. Naruto laid Gaara down and proceeded to tower over him when he noticed Gaara twitched as he laid down, pain showing in his eyes for a second that concerned Naruto as he sat up and asked if Gaara was okay.

"I'm a little sore from yesterday but I'm fine" he said with a smile but Naruto could tell he was in pain and decided to do something about it as he grabbed Gaara and flipped him, making the redhead land on him as laid down on the bed. "What are you doing?" Gaara asked confused, seeing the grin on Naruto's face as he wiggled a bit, making Gaara moan as their erections rubbed together.

"I think it's time the big sune become the lil sune and the lil uki become the big uki" Naruto said with a grin as his muscles when limp as a sign of submission which made Gaara's eyes go dark with lust as he placed his hands on either side of Naruto, clutching the inside of the robe.

"You don't mind switching Naruto-kun?" Gaara asked as he nibbled on the mark he made yesterday, making Naruto gasp and then moaned at the sensitive spot on his neck as he managed to gasp out a no.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't mind" Naruto said lovingly as Gaara moved away from his neck to give him a long kiss before he grabbed the bottle of sake from the dresser with an evil grin.

"Let's get started then" Gaara said as he uncorked the sake bottle with a grin.

'_I won't be able to look at another sake bottle in baachan's office without blushing after this'_ Naruto thought as he noticed look in Gaara's eye as they got started.

_*Hyou's shop (sorry but needed to be done)*_

"Oh my they look so cute together" JT giggled with Matsuri and Hinata as they watched the tapes from the festival last night. Hyou had closed the shop and gave Maru the day off, seeing as he had to suffer with the giggling kunoichi all last night. She was currently in her room with the camcorders from last night, that she snuck out of the room while the boys were sleep, removing the footage and putting it on one tape.

"Oh so kawaii, I can't wait to show this to Temari" Matsuri said with giggle as Hyo appeared, having finished her tasked and held up the tape, asking what they were going to do with it. They put the festival on paused and looked up at it, a concentrated look on their face, before Matsuri and Hinata nodded saying they were going to do the right thing.

"And what that may be?" Hyou asked, knowing when she saw the girls give a small smile.

"We're going to give them tapes of their first time, seeing as we filmed them without their permission and almost caused them to separate when they were just finding each other" they said as Hyou handed the tape to Hinata who took it with a thanks. Their smiles soon turned to grins as they turned back to the festival on the screen. "Although, we might have to convince them to let us at least keep a copy of the festival tape for memories" they said making everybody laugh as they punched play on the remote.

"I wonder how the boys are doing now… hope they don't get too drunk."

_*back in the hotel*_

"I think I like sake now" Naruto said light-headed from the alcohol and the alcohol-filled kiss Gaara gave him before he poured half of the bottle over Naruto's body, some staining the robe, and began to lick it off receiving moans from Naruto in response. "Gaara" Naruto gasped as he looked up at the redhead with lust filled eyes until he noticed how sluggish Gaara was moving as he twitched at any sudden moving, realizing the redhead was still in pain.

"**Use my chakra that's already inside him-" **

'_Hell no, if fact your chakra shouldn't be in him in the first place and you're not going to try and take him over either'_ Naruto said angrily, still mad the fox for what he had done.

"**Brat, along with my chakra I also transferred over some of my healing abilities so he can heal himself and won't be in pain so the sex can be better"** Kurama grumbled while Naruto stared at the fox to see if he was lying, not like he could tell anyway.

'…_really?' _

"**Yes"** he responded in which Naruto muttered how he would turn him into a fur coat if he was wrong before he returned to the real world to see Gaara staring at him.

"Stay strong my big sune" Naruto said as he activated the chakra inside Gaara, making him gasp then moan as he felt his body go hot as the chakra rushed through him, healing him from the inside out.

"Naruto" Gaara groaned as he withered against the blonde making him cry out too at the friction when Gaara stopped, the chakra receding back into the mark before he sat up, a surprise look on his face. "The pain is gone" Gaara cried as he looked down at Naruto who was thanking Kurama, saying he got to live which made the fox snort and tell him to get back to the matter at hand.

"Now, shall we get back to where we left off" Gaara asked as he held up the first bottle of leftover sake which he poured all over, paying close attention to Naruto's neck, nipples, abs, and belly bottom as he licked those areas thoroughly, making Naruto see stars as he mewed, moaned, and cried in pleasure at the sensation of Gaara's tongue on his body.

"How do you feel my lil sune?" Gaara asked with a smirk as Naruto muttered hot which made the redhead chuckle. "Well I think I should give my sune something to drink then" Gaara said as he put the empty bottle on the dresser before grabbing the second bottle, opening it with his teeth, spit the cord out, and poured some of the alcohol in his mouth. With a grin, he shared the smooth drink in a heated kiss that had Naruto groaning as the liquid rushed into his mouth and down his throat, making it burn slightly as he tongue wrestle with Gaara before they both had to come up for air. The duo's cheeks were red from the alcohol in which Naruto suggested they put up the sake but Gaara had another idea as he moved down Naruto's body.

"Gaa-uki what are you doin-OH KAMI YES" Naruto cried out as he involuntarily thrust up, grabbing the tanuki ears attached to Gaara's head as the redhead had poured sake over Naruto's cock and began to lick then suck it off. Naruto was hit wave after wave of intense pleasure and tried to force more into Gaara's mouth, forgetting about last time but was stopped this time by Gaara's sand, forcing his legs down.

"Ga-ah-ah" Naruto could only say as the redhead continued the torture of pouring and sucking the sake off of Naruto until he couldn't take no more and came with a cry of the redhead's name. Gaara tried to drink it all but couldn't and watched as the rest stained the bed, Naruto's chest, and ran down Naruto's cock. Both were breathing hard as Naruto came down from the orgasm he just had while Gaara was catching his breath and trying to clear his head from the sake coursing through his system. Gaara looked down at Naruto, who now resembled a fox with his red face and large eyes before he looked at the ears and nine tails still attached to the robe which gave him a thought.

"Big uki" Naruto asked confused as he removed the robe but kept the ears on Naruto a blank look on his face.

"My lil sune, can you make your big uki happy and create some clones for me?" Gaara said with smile while Naruto, who was confused, said sure and asked how many. "Hmm, as many tails as my lil sune has" Gaara stated as he waved the fake tails at Naruto who chuckled and said coming right up as he created 9 clones. He then watched curiously as Gaara got off of the bed, go to the side of the room, and whisper something to his clones, out of his hearing range. He suddenly got a bad feeling when his clones turned to look at him, looks of pure mischief on his face as they all returned to Naruto who was slowly sliding back on the queen size bed.

"Uh, Gaara-uki, what are you planning?" Naruto asked as the sand wrapped around his arms and legs, pinning him in place as his clones hovered over his body while Gaara go back on the bed and reached for the food. Naruto soon realized Gaara's plan as 5 of his clones started to torture him by sucking on his nipples, playing with his cock, rubbing his balls, and more. Each clone continued to stimulate his body while Gaara sat beside Naruto feeding him pieces of onigirl from his mouth while the other four messed with Gaara, keeping him aroused as feed his lover.

"It's only right to feed my lil sune since he didn't get eat this morning" Gaara explained when Naruto asked him about the food he was passing through his mouth. "Now for the main course" Gaara said as he took some of the kitsune soba, which he had a clone go heat up, and placed some of the noodles and tofu in his mouth which he feed the same way as the rice.

"**I knew you were a noodle man, your love for ramen proves it"**

'_Shut up Kurama'_

"There, now my lil sune is all fed, back to the pleasure" Gaara said with a smirk as Naruto's clones moved out the way as the redhead once again made his way down to Naruto's cock, the bowl with some leftover noodles still in his hand.

"Big sune' what are you doing?" Naruto asked lustfully as he kept his eyes on the bowl in Gaara's hands, an idea of what was about to happen, and knew he wouldn't last much longer as his clones done a good job of getting aroused to the point of losing it.

"You'll see" Gaara said as he dipped his hands in the cooled soup and pulled out the noodles which he placed on the top of Naruto's cock before he handed the bowl to a clone and went down on Naruto, sucking the noodles off his noodle making Naruto cry out.

"Gaa, can't take, much more" Naruto said as he felt his body began to spasm before he lost it when Gaara deep-throated him, making the blonde roar animalistic as he came again, Gaara lifting up to the tip of his cock, drinking what he could and letting the rest run down Naruto's cock. Gaara lifted up and looked at Naruto who was breathing heavy, eyes heavy lust and fulfillment, as he licked his lips.

"You know noodles and cream is a good combination, especially if it's yours"

Naruto groaned as he heard the sexy way Gaara said it, saying he would make him come again just at his words which made Gaara chuckle and motion toward the clone with the leftover broth from the soba dish. Thinking about yesterday and his "yaoi sex ed." lessons he dipped three fingers in the broth which he then held out to Naruto who took them in his mouth without a second thought, sucking, licking, and nibbling on them that cause Gaara to groan before he removed his now saliva coated fingers.

"Big uki, what are you doing now?" Naruto asked as Gaara looked up at him, his hand near Naruto's ass.

"You know you ask that a lot, just sit back, relax, and feel" Gaara said as he pushed his index finger into Naruto's waiting hole, making the blonde jolt in surprise before he looked at his bag.

"I have lube you know?"

"I know but I like this better" he said as he began to push into the blonde at slow pace before he added a second finger, not changing the speed as Naruto moaned for Gaara to hurry up, feeling himself react again. "Patience my lil sune" Gaara said as he stretched Naruto, seeing that the blonde looked comfortable at his fingers being inside him. "Done this before?" Gaara said jokingly until he saw Naruto blush and looked past him.

"Yea, sort of I guess" Naruto muttered as he felt Gaara stop moving, the room going quiet with silent tension. "Gaara what's wrong?" Naruto asked but sweat dropped as he saw the angry look on the redhead's face that made him look like an angry tanuki with the ears still on his head.

"With who?" Gaara asked calmly, looking at Naruto as he coughed and mumbled something under his breath that had Gaara frowning.

"Was it Sasuke?" Gaara growled that made Naruto edge back a bit.

"No" he said as saw the look in Gaara's eyes.

"Then that loud one with the dog, Kiba is it?"

"Ew, no way" Naruto said, eye twitching at the thought.

"…is it that new person on your team, Sai?" Gaara asked and nearly chuckled when he saw the horrid look on Naruto's face.

"Not in this lifetime or any" Naruto stated loudly, erection going down slightly at the thought of the penis-obsessed artist. Gaara looked confused for a second as he asked who and watched as Naruto blushed and muttered louder that he used his clones were snickering. Naruto told his clones to shut up and dispersed them after the one with the bowl put it back on the dresser.

"Aw, so that's why they knew what to do" Gaara said as he resumed to stretching Naruto out, causing him grow hard once more as he started pant.

"Why, why did you, want to know" Naruto managed to say as Gaara looked at his sweat-covered face.

"I thought I would have to kill your first that's all" he said casually which made Naruto uneasy as he was about to ask if he was serious. He never got the chance to because his mind went blank as Gaara added his third finger, making Naruto's body go tense. "Naruto, how do I find that spot?" Gaara asked cutely as he moved his fingers around as if searching for something inside Naruto, a concentrated look on his face.

"What sp-oh kami yes" Naruto cried out as Gaara found his prostate and began to torture it mercilessly making him twitch at the spasm waves.

"That spot" Gaara said with a grin as he continued to mess with Naruto's prostate, enjoying the way the blonde was withering in pleasure, before asking about the spot.

"That's, my, prostate" Naruto managed to gasp out as he felt his third orgasm approaching while Gaara made a mental note of where the spot was as he removed his finger, earning a whimper from Naruto.

"Don't worry, it will get to the good part in a minute" Gaara said while Naruto nodded numbly, and said he would make a clone to get the lube from his bag when he saw Gaara shake his head no. "No, no lube" the redhead said which made Naruto a bit uneasy, saying he never done it dry.

"What's that?"

"Uh, no lube of any kind, create lot of friction and might hurt but I guess we can try it" Naruto said, doing anything for the redhead who was thinking before a grin appeared on his face, saying he had a plan. Stretching over Naruto, he ignored the groan coming from him as their cock rubbed against each other as he grabbed the bowl of broth from the soba dish, and sat it carefully on Naruto's stomach, the blonde giving him a look. Naruto raised a brow as he watched as Gaara brought the bowl above his waist, over his exposed penis and begin to pour the juice over it until the bowl was empty. Setting the bowl to the side, he moved up Naruto's body until his broth-dripping cock was in front of Naruto's mouth, a knowing look on the redhead's face.

"You sure are kinky today" Naruto said with a blush as Gaara sat his butt on Naruto's stomach, legs on either side of Naruto as he grinned at him. Naruto looked at the thing in front of him as he muttered, "once sugar rush is over, shows how truly kinky he is" which made Gaara smile and give Naruto his big tanuki eyes look.

"Please lil sune for me" Gaara said shyly before Naruto growled and began to suck on Gaara's tip, making him moan and grab the blonde's hair as to take more of him.

'_**The sand brat got you wrapped around his lil finger' **_Kurama thought chuckling while Naruto was enjoying his new favorite treat which he licked with great excitement.

"Naru-sune" Gaara groaned as Naruto licked his cock from base to tip before he started to suck on his balls which made Gaara suck in a breath and cry out Naruto's name. Naruto felt the heaviness of Gaara's tanuki-blessed scrotum and knew Gaara wouldn't last much longer so he decided to stop torturing him and went back to sucking him off. "Wait Naruto, stop, Naru-ah" Gaara cried out as his orgasm hit him hard and forced himself into Naruto's mouth, hearing the blonde cough and push away, making him take gasp of air as Gaara's seed him in the chest and stomach, some ending up on his face.

"S-sorry Naruto" Gaara said as the blonde wiped his face of the semen and licked it off his hand, saying he loved Gaara's essences which made the redhead groan, saying he love him so much. Naruto decided to show his love as he licked Gaara's cock clean and began to suck him off again, Gaara growing hard as he looked down as Naruto took it, the sight making his body heat up quickly. Not before long, he was thrusting into Naruto's mouth, unable to make words as his brain had shut down. He could only feel and feel he did as Naruto brought him back to the edge quickly with his licks, nibbles, and moans of pleasure that rocked through Gaara's body.

"Naruto, stop this time" Gaara managed to say after forcing his mind to make words.

"Aw and I was enjoying myself" the blonde muttered as he let go and laid back down, satisfied to see Gaara's cock coated with saliva as the red head smirked, saying he would enjoy something more as he moved back down Naruto's body toward his now twitching hole.

"Are you ready?" Gaara asked, not wanting to hurt Naruto as he nodded and said yea before Gaara start to slowly push into Naruto earning a moan from the blonde whose inner walls was slowly clamping around the redhead. "Gaah, you're so tight, now I see why you enjoyed it so much" the red growled as he painfully slowly made entered the blonde who was growling for him to hurry up. "As you wish" Gaara said, eyes gleaming, as he angled Naruto's ass up a bit and thrust all the way in, causing Naruto to cry out at the feeling of being filled.

"Yes, Gaara, harder, ah" Naruto cried as Gaara started to thrust, body on autopilot, while Naruto tried to match his stride and thrust back, heightening the pleasure for the both of them. Naruto heard movement and opened his eyes to see the sand once again forcing him down. "Sune, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as the sand start to shift and cover his body except for where Naruto and Gaara were joined. His question was soon answered as he felt the sand started to mess with his nipples making him groan until he felt the sand soon cover his whole body, even his cock which made his eyes go wide.

"Gaa-uki" Naruto said, a hint of uneasiness in his voice as the redhead smiled and said he had special trick as he fueled chakra to the sand that seemed to make it lighter and feel like butterfly touches on his skin. Calming down a bit he was expecting the sand that was now rubbing against his heated member to feel so good that he cried out in pleasure, thrusting up as the sand glided over his body while Gaara continued to thrust into him, body hot and sweaty with the heated activity. After a few seconds the sand around Naruto's cock was replaced with Gaara's hand but the rest continued to torment Naruto as he took it, withering, sweating, and twitching at the sensation of it all over his body.

"Gaa-rah tan-uki" Naruto cried but soon his mouth was covered with Gaara's as he shared a kiss with the red-bodied blonde before he moved on to his neck, tracing the mark he left with his tongue, making Naruto pant at the situation.

"You, sure, this, first time"

"Fast learner also doing what I think you'll like" Gaara muttered against his neck as he recalled the sand that piled under Naruto's legs, forcing his legs up and Gaara to thrust in a new angle, hitting Naruto's prostate.

"Uki" Naruto cried out as Gaara continued to aim for that spot, air thick with the sound of meeting flesh and the smell of sex, as he continued to nibbled all over Naruto's body, leaving love bites on his neck and chest. "Big uki, I can't, hold in, much longer" Naruto manage to pant out as Gaara grunted, saying he was close to as he increased his speed of pounding into Naruto feeling his balls grow heavy once more.

"What did you do last night?" Gaara asked wanting to be as pleasurable for Naruto as it was for him.

"Wha-?" Naruto asked brain basically on shut down.

"When you first did me, what you do?" Gaara asked, control starting to slip as the blonde below him finally got what he was asking.

"Oh, expel chakra, through it…it was Kurama's idea" Naruto said with a cough and blush when Gaara rose a nonexistent brow.

"How bout we try it out again, my lil Naru-sune" Gaara smirked as he reared back and rammed into Naruto, hitting his prostate dead on and expelling chakra as he did.

"GAARA" Naruto cried as the combo of the three forced him over the edge at the same time Gaara cried out his name, spilling his seed deep within him as they came together. After a few minutes of feeling like they were floating, they came back to Earth as Gaara collapsed on Naruto, thoroughly spent, and snuggled up next to him. "Had fun my big uki?" Naruto asked as he felt his body relax as Gaara made a purr like sound, saying he did when he flipped to lie on top of Naruto, rubbing their cocks together by accident. They both gasped when they felt themselves reacting once again and wondered why in the world they were so horny.

"**Tanuki are known for having high sexual appetites and high endurance and stronger orgasms thanks to their large balls."**

'…_what about kitsune?'_

"_**You**_** also have a high sexual appetite but are more for pleasing the body than enduring much, perfect for the situation. Now stop talking to me and deal with your lil uki…"**

"Aw, is my lil uki hungry?" Naruto said before he laughed when heard Gaara's stomach growl, answering the question that he was directing at something else. Naruto made a clone to go heat up the bowl of tanuki soup while he wiped some of the semen and sweat from their previous love-making and removed the fake ears from their heads.

"I love you Naru-sune"

"I love you too Gaa-uki, that's why I think it's time I returned the favor and feed my lil tanuki" Naruto said as his clone came back with the warm bowl of soba as he flipped Gaara over, both of them grinning.

"Yes, I think you should" Gaara said as he watched Naruto take some of the warm noodles in his mouth and fed him through a kiss, causing Gaara to moan as he ate the noodles. The kiss got more heated as tongue became involved before they broke a part, a line of drool connecting them.

"I think I know where this will lead to"

Naruto chuckled as he grabbed the bowl and made his way down the bed.

"We're going to have to take another bath after all this" Naruto said as he removed the food from bowl and placed it all over Gaara's body before he looked up at the smirking blonde.

"Yes, but it will be worth it" he said before he cried out when Naruto started to eat the food off his body all the way down to cock.

'_Yes, defiantly worth it'_

_*1 hour later*_

"I don't think I will be able to view food the same way after all that" Gaara said as he and Naruto, having finished their bath, made their way to the pool of hot water to rest their sore muscles.

"You, I don't think I will be able to eat ramen again without blushing at the thought" Naruto grumbled, thinking about how he could never look the old man or Ayame in the eye, thinking they would see what he had done with noodles. Gaara and Naruto casually got into the pool, sighing as the water lapped at their body when they heard someone say hi to them, making them open their eyes to see Maru across from them, shades over his face.

"Oh, ha-hay Maru, didn't s-see you there" Naruto said as Gaara coughed and looked away from the white-haired shinobi in front of him, both of them remembering what they had done in his room.

"The girls are at the shop if you wondering where they disappeared off to" Maru said calmly as they thanked him for the information and relaxed in the water, still avoiding his eyesight. It was quiet for a few seconds when they heard Maru sigh and turned to the look at the frowning shinobi.

"I hope you don't think I just keep lotion and towels in my room all the time" Maru said staring at them as they blushed and tried to talk, saying whatever he did in his room was his business which made him snort.

"The girls set that up"

The duo grew quiet as they processed that information before Naruto stared at him, shock on his face.

"Wait, they knew that we were going to-"

Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth, blushing while Gaara coughed to hide the chuckle at Naruto's almost slip-up while Maru sighed and said yes, making them blush at being found out what Naruto was about to say.

"They were really eager to get you two together" Maru said as he got up to change and go back, the duo staying in the water as to give him privacy, mostly not wanting him to see the marks all over their body. As soon as they were sure he was gone, they got out of the water and put on their civilian clothes before they headed out of the bath house and back to the shop where they heard giggling coming from the back. Curious, they quietly made their way to the backroom, the door ajar, and peeked in only to see the scene where Naruto was talking about the virtues of a tanuki.

"What is that?" they both asked which made the girls jump and turn toward them, blushing at being caught, while JT cut off the TV and dispelled the camcorder from the TV. "You videotaped us?" Naruto asked shock as the girls blushed, saying they were going to give them the tapes as JT brought the camcorder over to Matsuri and Hinata.

"How long have you been filming us?" Gaara asked, staring at Matsuri who found the floor suddenly interesting as she muttered out something that they didn't here.

"Well, we've been filming…since the kiss scene in Otafuku Gai all the way to…well" Hinata said blushing as she handed them a tape which they took with a frown on their faces. "We didn't watch it, I mean it was our fault you almost were broken up and we didn't get your permission" Hinata said softly as Matsuri nodded and said sorry to the boys.

"We want all the tapes" Gaara said sternly as the girls nodded and handed to them and the camcorder which they viewed was on the tapes, putting some away and handing two of them back. "We'll let you keep the festival tape but you have to promise that no one else will get their hands on those tapes" Gaara sighed before he and Naruto were suddenly ambushed by the girls who were hugging and thanking them from the bottom of their hearts. Maru, JT, and Hyou chuckled at the excited kunoichi who finally let go of the boys, giggling as they spotted the marks all along their necks.

"So what are guys planning to do now?" they asked before they heard their stomachs growled which made them chuckle.

"Well we're starving so I say we go get some food" Naruto said as he looked at Gaara who nodded, saying he was hungry too.

"I guess all that sex you had worked up an appetite, let's get some lunch then" Hinata said with a grin as they laughed and thanked Hyo for letting them stay there for the night. "Oh right, we never paid you for the yukatas" Hinata cried as she brought out a scroll and tried to hand it to the kunoichi who shook her head.

"Someone already paid for your yukatas" JT said from beside Hyo as Hinata put away the money and asked who. "An unknown friend of Naruto and Gaara they had met yesterday" Hyo said, eyes twinkling behind the shades as the duo were trying to figure out who it was but couldn't come up with anybody.

"Hey, how did you make the yukata so fast?" Naruto asked and once again was met with silence only to be broken by Hinata who sighed and told him it was a sore topic.

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"It's alright, I guess it's only fair I tell you since I was part of the scheme" Hyo said which made Hinata surprised, seeing as she didn't know either and looked up at Hyo. "I have two chakra elements, water and lightning which I can combine to use swift style, increasing my speed and productivity of creating yukatas" Hyo explained which made Naruto say cool, making them smile.

"And your shades?" Gaara asked as Hyo turned to look at JT and Maru who sighed and nodded before they all took off their shades to show their eyes.

"Blessing from a chimera" Hyo said before she explained the same thing Hinata had to Matsuri earlier that week.

"Wicked, so you can use like the byakugan and the sharingan?" Naruto asked while Gaara frowned and asked if that was possible.

"Yes we can, yes it is, and we can do a lot more but we need training to actually use the abilities it comes with, for now it's more of an illusion to unnerve our enemy" JT said with a grin while Naruto was almost jumping up and down in excitement, saying they should live in Konoha.

"I'm sure baachan won't mind and there you can get all the training you can."

"Hmm, I guess we can check it out, I mean Konoha is a good place to live" Hyo said as she looked at JT and Maru while Naruto cheered, his stomach interrupting his enjoyment making them laugh as they said they should go get lunch.

"Alright" Naruto said as he grabbed Gaara's hand and dragged the redhead out of the building and to the nearest shop, thinking about food with the others following behind them. Hyo closed up shop and decided to spend the rest of the day with the group as they enjoyed the 2nd and final day of the festival wearing the outfits Hyo made, after some modifications of taking out the scents, and had a good time. The girls were teasing the boys about Gaara dancing and Naruto's lil tanuki show which had them blushing as they enjoyed the second day of festival, holding hands and smiling at being together.

"Oh this has been the best week ever" Matsuri giggled as she and Hinata watched the boys share a quick kiss in the moonlight as they made their way to the nearby river to see the bamboo wish tree afloat. As they made it to the river, they were surprised when the fire daimyo approached them and asked them to have the honor of setting the tree off for helping bringing the festival to life. Naruto and Gaara nodded before they set the "tree" afloat down the river, some of the paper getting wet instantly.

"Such a beautiful night" Naruto mumbled as he looked up at the sky with Gaara to see a star-filled night that seemed special to them, a couple of shooting stars going by that made them gasp and smile. The girls soon joined them to look back at the wish tree and saw that their wishes were the last to get wet, which they viewed as a good sign, as they thought about their relationship.

"Maybe it was voices of the deity lovers we heard" Gaara said, reading Naruto's mind as they thought about their first experience together, making them scoot closer to each other. Naruto wrapped his arm around Gaara's waist before they both turned slightly and kissed, Naruto letting out a soft moan that had the girls giggling as they turned to head back to the hotel.

"Good night boys, don't stay up too late" Matsuri said as she went into the room next door to the boys.

"I suggest you put up some sound tags if you're getting, uh, frisky, tonight. See you tomorrow" Hinata said with a wink before she followed Matsuri into the room, the door closing on their giggling. Naruto and Gaara was beet red as they entered their room and locked the door before glancing at each other.

"I'm still kind of sore from earlier, how about we just sleep tonight" Naruto said with a blush as Gaara nodded and they stripped, both used to sleeping naked, before the cuddled up together , muttering about how much they love each other before they fell asleep.

"Those two make such a cute couple" Hinata and Matsuri said from their room, packing their things for the departure tomorrow, before they went to their beds thinking how interesting tomorrow as going to be when they returned to Konoha.

_*next day*_

"tap-tap-tap-tap-tap, their room is down this way" Gaara heard as he woke up to the sound of running feet and got his bearing before he looked down at Naruto who was spread all over the bed.

"Gaara, Naruto, are you boys okay?" he heard someone say outside his door and realized that it was sister and by his guess brought along company.

"Great" he grumbled as he sat up, twitching a bit at a sharp pain that was soon healed as the Kyuubi's chakra suddenly ran through him, the fox who was awake healing him. "Thanks" he said to the unconscious blonde who mumbled about ramen and milk in his dream, making him chuckle. "Kazekage, gaki, answer us. Damn it, break the door down, they must be in trouble" Gaara heard the toad Sennin say before he sensed chakra gather to one place and rear back.

"Mm, was that ero-sennin?" Naruto muttered as he started to stir from his sleep and look up at the door just as it crashed open, causing him to jump up in shock. "Whoa" Naruto cried out as he fell out of the bed, flailing around as he tried to break his fault but was saved by Gaara's sand that was next to the bed. He heard footsteps enter then stopped and jumped up looking at the door to see Kankuro, Temari, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade standing there, a look of shock on their face.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Naruto yelled angrily at being rudely awakened until he frowned when he noticed the girls blushing and their head turned slightly while the boys were frowning.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Naruto asked confused while Kurama was snickering in his cave.

"**You're still naked brat"** he pointed out simply and watched as realization go through Naruto as he grabbed the pillow to cover his privates, blushing up a storm as Gaara chuckled, thinking he was enjoying the show.

"Why the hell are you in bed with my brother, naked I might add" Kankuro asked angrily while Temari nodded, looking at Gaara who had a dull look on his face.

"You normally have to be naked to have sex" Gaara said calmly which took everybody a minute to grasp what he said while Naruto hissed the redhead's name, making him look at him. "What's wrong?" Gaara asked confused, before the blonde could respond they heard crashing sounds and turned to look at the group by the door. Kankuro had passed out from shock of what Gaara said, Kakashi dropped his book, eye wide in surprise, Temari just gasped, grew quiet, then rushed out of the room and to the hall. They could hear her knocking rapidly on the door and the door opening to show Matsuri and Hinata who invited her in. Tsunade had a blush on her cheeks as she cleared her throat while Jiraiya chuckled, looking at Naruto, who was now using the covers to hide his body.

"I knew you liked him gaki" Jiraiya said with a smirk that earned a look of surprise from Naruto before they heard footsteps and turned to see Temari, Matsuri, and Hinata who greeted the group before looking down at Kankuro.

"Guess it was too much for him to handle" Matsuri said snickering as Hinata picked up Kakashi's book and handed it back to him who took with a silent thanks, eye returned back to normal size.

"So, uh, what's exactly happening here?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the kunoichi before sweat-dropping, seeing the grin on their faces.

"Ask the girls, if you need more proof, they have tapes" Gaara said, Naruto too embarrassed to say anything as he hid under the covers, wishing he could just disappear or turn invisible. Temari left with Matsuri and Hinata, a small giggle heard while the others remained frozen, not sure what to do before Gaara frowned.

"Please leave so we can put some clothes on" Gaara said as he swung his legs out of the bed as if to stand and watched, with some humor, at how quickly they left, Kakashi and Jiraiya hosting Kankuro on their shoulders to carry him out. Once the door closed with a firm click sound, Naruto came out from under the covers before he looked at Gaara who was staring at him with a calm look on his face.

"They're reactions was better than I expected but I'm not sure about Kankuro though" Gaara said with a frown that made Naruto irritated at the middle Sand nin.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he will come around eventually" Naruto said as he kissed the frown away before they shared a deeper kiss that was broken when they heard squeals coming from next door. "Was that Temari?" Naruto asked, never hearing her at like that, while Gaara groaned, muttering about the trip back to Suna being torturous for him.

"Don't worry my lil uki, you're strong and I will always be there with you for support" Naruto said with a smile as the redhead nodded, smiling also, before they quickly got out of bed and put on some clothes. They decided to pack away their animal features in their bag that they took with them to the next room Gaara holding on to the stuff panda bear Naruto had won for him at the festival. They went to the room next door and knocked for it to be opened by Jiraiya who was grinning as he saw the stuffed panda in Gaara's hand.

"It seems you four had quite an adventure" Jiraiya chuckled as they nodded and said they did before they entered the room, looking right at Kankuro who had a sad look on his face.

"If you don't like me being gay then-"

"I don't have a problem with you being gay, I kind of guessed this was going to happen" Kankuro grumbled while Gaara looked confused and asked what was wrong then. "I can't believe my little brother found love before me, I'm the one who's supposed to be the role model" he whined which made Naruto and Gaara stare at him while everybody else laughed. Kankuro sighed before he smiled, saying he was happy for him as Temari said she was too, a catch in her voice that made Gaara turn toward his sister to see her eyes gleaming as she watched something on the camcorder.

"What are you watching?" he asked as he turned to look at Matsuri who had an apologetic look on her face as she said that Temari yanked it from her when she tried to fast forward.

"Oh just a lil tanuki drumming to a song" she said casually as she grinned at Gaara who groaned and muttered about how that was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

"What are you talking about?" Kankuro asked curiously as he made his way to Temari to see the tape but Gaara's sand grabbed it out her hand and back toward him.

"Matsuri, you'll get the tape back when we get back to Suna" Gaara said with a frown as he heard Naruto snickering before he placed the camcorder in his bag. They all turned when Tsunade coughed, a blush on her face as she asked if Gaara was doing better in which he sent a quick glance toward the smirking blonde.

"Yes, my lil 'sune' help get rid of the sugar rush" Gaara said, smirking when he saw Naruto twitch and turned to look at Tsunade who's eyes were glowing with unaired questions, a look that screamed she was going to torture him with this new information.

'_Oh great, baachan isn't going to let me live this down'_

"**No she's not"**

"So, how about you tell us about your adventure so far? I heard about the flying squirrel incident from Gamakichi and Gamatatsu" Jiraiya said with a grin as Gaara sighed, saying he forgot about that while everybody else laughed.

"Sure if it's okay with Gaara" Naruto said as the redhead waved his hand in response which made Naruto chuckle as he said alright.

"Just leave the intimate parts out" Tsunade said which made Naruto frown.

"Then what am I supposed to tell you?"

The group sweat-dropped at that and asked if he was serious which made Naruto grin and say somewhat before he went over a summary of their adventure.

"Let's see, we pulled some pranks in Konoha, fled to Otafuku Gai, swindled 700,000 yen out of that scam casino, tripped and kissed Gaara, *insert giggle*, stayed there for about a day until you found us, escaped by the wind, *insert sigh, chuckle*, came here, took a bath, had some fun, *curious looks*, help set up for the festival, bought some yukatas, had some more fun, *shock looks*, had a blast at the festival, made our wishes, dressed up, *grin from kunoichi*, danced to the tanuki song, *cough hide giggle*, ate kitsune and tanuki noodles, ate jerky filled with aphrodisiac then came to the hotel…"

At this Naruto cough, a blush on his face, as he turned to look at Gaara who had a smirk on his face.

"I think you can guess what happened next?"

Their blushes and grins told the duo they could as Naruto continued with his recap.

"Well we came to the hotel to do, you know…"

"Lots of kinky things"

"GAARA"

"Well it's true."

"Anyway, we woke up yesterday and Gaara tried to kill me-"

Everybody gasped and the redhead frowned.

"NO I didn't, I only wrapped you in sand because I was confused"

"Okay, we had a lover's quarrel, made up, had some more _kinky_ fun, got up, took a bath, went out to enjoy the rest of the festival, had the honor of sending the bamboo tree afloat, came back here, went to sleep, and woke up this morning to you all crashing through the door" Naruto finished, grinning as he saw all the red-faced people as they mumbled about him not joking.

"So what were you four planning before he appeared?" Kakashi asked with a grin behind his mask as Naruto coughed while Gaara told them they were going to head back to Konoha.

"So what about your relationship" Tsunade asked, biting her cheek as she noticed the little marks on their necks that she knew they had made on each other.

"We can learn to deal with a long distance relationship but right here and now I claim all missions to Suna baachan" Naruto said seriously which made them all laugh as Tsunade said fine, a smile on her face.

"Alright, we need to head back so you two can apologize to the teams and explain what happen" Tsunade said as she and the rest started to head toward the door.

"…how much do we tell them?" Naruto asked curiously, which made them stop and look at each other.

"Uh, just tell them about the sugar rush and leave your "adventure" out of it. That will be our little secret" Tsunade said with a wink while Hinata snorted as they exited the room and to check out of the hotel.

"It won't be much of a secret if Sakura or Ino get their hands on their information they might even come up with a fan club for you two" Hinata said which made them laugh as they turned in their room key and walked outside, the sun shining brightly as it rose in the sky. Naruto and Gaara smiled as they held each other's hand and share a quick kiss that had Temari letting out a unlike her squeak that made Kankuro groan.

"Not another fan girl-OW!" Kankuro cried as Temari smacked him upside his head with her fan, a smile on her face. The four waved to the townspeople they recognized and even hugged the kids from the festival two days ago before they headed for the entrance of the gate where three people were there waiting for them.

"Hyo-san, JT, Maru, what are you three doing here?" Hinata asked as she, Matsuri, Gaara, and Naruto ran over to the trio who they noticed had their things packed, wearing the kimono Hyo had made.

"Well we talked it over and we decided to head back to Konoha with you" JT said excitedly before she meowed and hid behind Maru when Tsunade came over and asked who they were. The four then began to explain to Tsunade about Hyo's situation and showed proof through her eyes, making Kakashi's eye go wide when he saw, as Tsunade nodded before asking where they were before.

"Crescent moon country"

"Okay, seeing as you have a unique ability and most of the clan that specialize in doujutsu is in Konoha I will allow you to join Konoha"

"Yay" JT said happily as Hyo thanked them before they grabbed their stuff and made to their way to the forest when Hinata asked about their shop. They all looked curiously at the smirks on their faces, eyes glowing before the replaced their shades and said it was taken care of before walking ahead, an air of mystery around them. The Konoha and Suna nin just shrugged at the weird behavior as they headed back to Konoha at the same time the store that Hyo had occupied, mysteriously disappeared, nothing in its spot but a shrine honoring the deity lovers.

_*3 days later* _

"So you see it was due to an unexpected sugar rush that had me acting out of character" Gaara explained to the teams who accepted his apology and said it was all Naruto's fault for having him prank in the first place.

"Blame me all you want, I wouldn't have done it any other way" Naruto said, a quick glance to Gaara who was chuckling, making the teams curious, some suspicious as if they weren't getting the whole story, which they weren't.

"Alright Gaara, say goodbye to _Naruto_ and let's get moving" Kankuro said with a grin and laughed as he dodged a sand ball thrown by Gaara whose lips were twitching and making the teams highly suspicious.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on with them?" Sakura asked her quiet teacher who said he didn't know, hiding the smirk showing through his mask behind his book. Sakura glanced at Ino and Tenten who was staring awfully hard at Neji, who had been quiet ever since Hinata returned from her trip. Tenten had tried to get information from the Hyuuga but he kept his mouth shut, saying it wasn't his business to explain which only made her more determined to find out. 

"Later Hinata, now remember to get the recipe for the next time you're coming with Naruto to Suna" Matsuri said with a wink as Hinata laughed saying she would send it to her, making the kunoichi eyes narrow as to what recipe they were talking about. They kept their eyes on Naruto as he went over to meet Gaara at the gate and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, ignoring the sudden gasp and the mutters of 'not going to be a secret much longer' from Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"I can't wait to see you again, I love you my lil uki" Naruto said, missing the way three kunoichi rushed to the guard post, trying to get information out of Kotetsu and Izumo on what he just said.

"I love you too my lil sune" Gaara said as they shared a quick kiss, him lightly touching the mark on Naruto's neck before he headed out of Konoha with his siblings, wishing Naruto good luck on what was about to happen.

"Later" Naruto said as he waved bye to the Sand siblings before he heard quick footsteps and turned to see Sakura, Ino, and Tenten who were staring at his neck, the mark in plain sight. Naruto gulped when he saw the way their eyes gleamed as they asked about it, the kiss, and what he whispered to Gaara.

"Is that a tanuki shape mark on your neck?"

"That was an awfully intimate kiss there?'

"Did I hear you call him uke and he call you seme?"

"…meep" Naruto said as he slowly backed away, the kunoichi matching his pace, looking around for help and noticed Gaara's third eyes staring at him. "There's only one thing to do" Naruto sighed as he stood up and looked the kunoichi in the face, them gasping as they waited for what he was about to say next.

"Multi-shadow clone jutsu"

"Wha-NARUTO!" the kunoichi screamed as they lost the blonde in his clones that suddenly through a smoke bomb, the team that went to fetch Naruto laughing as they watched the blonde make a peace sign as he headed for his home, yelling that they would never catch him. The Suna ninja laughed as they heard Naruto's outburst as Gaara deactivated his third eye, smiling, as he looked out at the forest in front of him.

'_I can't wait to see Naruto again'_ Gaara thought before he chuckled when heard the kunoichi trying to get information from Hinata.

"Come on Hinata tell us what happened with the adventure?

"What kind of recipe was Matsuri talking about? 

"Are they a couple and what was that mark on Naruto's neck? TELL US!"

"No way, my lips are sealed ('_and my tapes hidden'_)" Hinata said and thought as the girls begged and promised her cinnamon buns for the information while Kurenai, Anko, and Shizune was getting the goods from Kakashi, who technically didn't agree not to tell.

Gaara heard whispering and glanced at Temari and Matsuri who was walking ahead, whispering and giggling, while Kankuro looked at his brother with curiosity.

"So you were the bottom?" Kankuro asked the stoic redhead who said no which made all of them stop.

"Then what was with the nickname?" Matsuri asked confused as Gaara explained his and Naruto's nickname for each other.

"Kitsune and tanuki huh, then who was bottom?" Temari asked before her eyes grew wide when Gaara said they both were which made Kankuro chuckle.

"Switchers huh, that makes sense seeing as the sugar rush made you act pretty, uh,-"

"Ukeish?" Matsuri suggested as Kankuro shrugged and said yea he guessed.

"I knew you wouldn't last long like that" he said which had Gaara thinking as they picked up their speed back to Suna.

'_So I was ukeish with sugar rush was I…'_

_*1 month later*_

"I think we should send for Naruto, Gaara's been kind of grumpy lately" Temari said as she and Kankuro headed for Gaara's office with some paperwork, thinking about their agitated redhead brother.

"Maybe, I swear Shukaku was looking back at me when I went in there one day" Kankuro said, shuddering a bit at the angry aura he felt two weeks ago when he had entered Gaara's office. They had rounded the corner when they notice Matsuri exiting Gaara's office, smiling and giggling as she walked toward them.

"What's got you so excited?"

"Naruto and Hinata are coming to Suna for the week" Matsuri said excitedly as Temari smiled and Kankuro groaned.

"There goes my sleep, maybe I can convince him to send me to Konoha for the week" he grumbled which made Temari and Matsuri snicker before they all turned when they heard a poof sound. They watched as an Anbu appeared before the door, something in his left hand that they couldn't see, as he entered then left Gaara's office.

"Hey what was that you just delivered to Gaara?" Temari asked as she sensed the puzzled look on his face as he looked back at the office.

"The Kazekage asked for a pack of chocolate chip cookies…truthfully I didn't know he liked sweets" the Anbu said as he disappeared from in front of them, missing when Kankuro and Temari dropped the papers in their hands.

"What is he doing?" they cried out as they saw Matsuri smile.

"Well Kankuro, you did tell him that he acted ukeish when he was on a sugar rush and that's the best way to be when you and your partner is a switcher, plus the high sexual rate they both have according to what Naruto told me."

Kankuro and Temari were quiet for a second before they left dust clouds as they went off into two different directions, Kankuro to Gaara's office, Temari to put up sound barriers in Gaara's bedroom.

"Oh this it so going to be an interesting week in Suna" Matsuri thought as she rushed out of the building and toward to the opening to greet Naruto and Hinata. She stopped when she saw something in the air and started to laugh when she realized what it was. "He never cease to amaze me" Matsuri laughed as she waved at Naruto, in his flying squirrel outfit, before a shadow appeared in front of her and she watched a frog land in front of her, Hinata on his back.

"Thanks Gamakichi" Hinata said as she got off the frog who said you welcome before he disappeared just as Naruto had landed. He was taking off the fake wings when they heard yelling from the tower and looked up to see Kankuro run back into the office, a splash of red he was chasing after as he was heard yelling.

"Gaara don't eat the NOOOOO"

The trio at the bottom of the tower was laughing as Matsuri turned toward Naruto with a grin.

"He's been waiting all month for you Naruto"

"Good because I've been going crazy without him too" Naruto said as popped something from his pocket into his mouth and started to walk toward the tower.

"What's that?" Matsuri asked as she saw the blonde chewing vigorously.

"Jerky that helps with my endurance, later girls" Naruto said with a wink as he rushed off toward the Tower, Hinata handing over several recipes to Matsuri who took them with a thanks and a giggle.

"Do you think the week will rush by?" Hinata asked as they started to walk toward the tower to see Temari about their rooms.

"For us maybe, but for Kankuro…not fast enough"

This caused them to laugh as they saw the puppeteer with his bag, yelling that he was headed to Konoha and that they could have his room for all he cared. The girls looked at each other and ran after Naruto, giggling about how sugar could be considered one of nature's unknown sexual sources.


	5. Sequel is up

The sequel to Sugar Rush is now here. Look for Sugar Crash by naughtypanther77.


End file.
